


Fate/Zootopia - Archer Servants

by AnthroLover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Archer - Freeform, Archer-class, Crossover, Gen, Heroic Spirits, Servants, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Ideas for a crossover of Fate/Zootopia alternte universe. This places the system fo the Holy Wars into the world of Zootopia, as a result, there is no humans and has the legends, history and the great heroes of this world.In here, we explore the Archer Class, theHeroic Spirit of the Bow. This class is specialized in the use of projectile weapons that reach for far combat. While their atributes are not particularly elevated, they excell in the power of their Noble Phantasms.





	1. Princess Merida

**True Name:** Merida Blackhold

 **Also Known As:** Merida, the Strong Arrow

 **Species:** Black Bear

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a female black bear with a black coat of fur and blue eyes, quite rare for her species, and she has a strong and yet attractive body. She wears alligator leather armor over her body, and over it, she wears a specially made clothing of bluish-green coloration that seems like a specially made dress that is opened in the arms and in the skirt, allowing her to have complete freedom of movements.

 **Personality:** She has always been a woman of great spirit and of great ability to take what she wanted. She is brave and determined, and she will never run away in fear and neither will she abandon anyone who needs her help. She is strong and knows exactly what she wants, and this might sometimes put her at odds with her Master if their views or goals come in conflict, and she is the kind that is ready to break traditions if this means to be able to get what she wants and to be able to chase her own goals. She is sociable, though, and she will often put the needs of others above her own, but she will always fight for her own goals. It is very hard to notice, but under that strong personality is a hurt woman. She always suffered for being unable to have cubs of her own, and this was the one regret that she had when she died, and the one thing that she wished she could change. Her wish to the Grail would be to be able to have kids of her own…

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Children, feeling free, feeling loved, proving herself to others

 **Dislikes:** Seeing children cry, being unable to have her own children

 **Combat:** Her condition as an Archer causes her to be inclined by far attacks, and her bow allows her to shot arrows with amazing power, that are capable of easily crippling or killing a regular mammal, and can pose a threat even to other Servants. She can also summon her Noble Phantasm, liberating a powerful shot that can reach for a distant servant and take it down. Despite her preference for far combat, she is no stranger to close combat, and she is able to fight on her own quite well, and if the situation is truly dire, she can call out for her other Noble Phantasm: Ultimate Resource, but she will only do so if she has absolutely no other choice.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C+ **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a hero who lived into the Great Age of Gods, see is well familiarized with the magic, and her own family was formed by people who knew who to deal with these kinds of magic affairs. Because of this, her Magic Resistance Skill is very high, and it allows her to be impervious to most kinds of magic that the modern spell casters use. **A Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** She is able to act without the need of a Master for up to one week, save that she spares her magic energy accordingly. **A Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** As an archer, she learned to develop her aim to be able to shot her targets at great distances, and so, it now translates as this skill, that allows her to see objects that are small and fast moving in a range of nearly three miles. She needs to have an open field of vision to be able to see, and usually being in a high place is of great help. **C Rank**

 **Lament of the Warrior Princess** **:** This is a manifestation of her final regret on the last years of her life. Due to the effects of the magical potion, she was never able to have her own children, and that pained her deeply. With this skill, she is able to focus her sorrow in order to emit a call that can touch the hearts of others with the feeling of loss and sorrow that filled her heart in the last years of her life, and this is usually enough to drive even the most hardened mortal hearts into tears. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** She was born as the heir of her throne, and she refused to accept just anyone as her husband. This led her to continue single through the first years of her adult life, which caused many of the leaders of the other clans to raise their eyebrows at her.

However, during the time that her kingdom was attacked, she demonstrated a great deal of courage and strength by uniting all of the clans of her land and guiding them in direction to the battle.

Despite being still young, and despite being a female, she proved to be as capable and competent as a queen and as a general as she guided all of her people to go into arms and to be able to fight the enemy who attacked them.

The war lasted for a few years, and during this time, she was able to raise the morals of her people as they fought, at the same time that she walked with them at any and all of their battles. Her talent as a leader could only be rivaled by the extreme skill that she demonstrated with her bow, which greatly surpassed the ones of any and all of the other men in any of the clans.

However, as the war dragged for a long time, she was forced to search for help in order to end the war once and for all, and this help was into the form of an old witch of the forest. This witch offered to her magic, which was said to be able to burst the power of her body to great lengths, but would have a great price to be paid.

With the help of the magic, she was able to finally clash with the leader of the opposing armies, and after a long and exhaustive battle, she was finally able to win and to give the victory to her people.

She assumed as queen, and eventually got married to a brave and honored man. However, soon it became clear the price that the magic had taken on her in order to give the victory: she would never be able to bear cubs…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Dawn Seeker:_** Her faithful bow, said to be able to shot arrows that pierce even the sun. She is able to use it to fire arrows that hold an amazing power behind themselves. The bow itself is a C- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Arrow that Pierces the Sun:_** A sublimation of her archery skills, she is able to charge a single arrow and shot it with amazing power, making it cover lengths that exceed twenty miles and still carry enough power to pierce through any regular armor. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Help of the Witch, Ultimate Resource:_** This is a sublimation of the magic that she used to fight off the enemy in the last battle. She is able to materialize a vial of potion and drink from it, upon doing so, she goes into an extreme boost of physical power that grants her a strength that can rival with the strongest of the Heroic Spirits, and she is also able to heal from damage at an accelerated rate and fight for days without rest. The drawback is that once the effects wear out, she feels a great internal pain and becomes incapacitated by it, and it is very hard to heal this damage with magic. Due to the grudge that she hold for having lost her ability to have cubs in her life, she will only use this Noble Phantasm if she has absolutely no other option. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	2. Lien

**True Name:** Lien

 **Also Known As:** Lien of the Flying Daggers

 **Species:** Red panda

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a beautiful red panda who wears a pink lotus in her head and a beautiful dress, white and pink, with the designs of lotus petals all over it, and a special compartment into her hips that allows her to carry and summon her daggers, which are all silvery in colors. She often is with a smile in her face, and she tends to have lotuses on her head and on her tail. Her eyes are green, quite rare to both her species and to the people of her lands in general, and this had made her really desirable in her own time.

 **Personality:** She is a determined woman, serious and with a focused spirit that allows her to keep her concentration in any situation. She holds a grudge against anyone that claims to work for the government, especially if they abuse of their authority to oppress the others. She also has been described by others as a hopeless romantic, living for the hope of wishing to the Grail for the return of her beloved and for the chance of being able to live with him like they had promised that they would do long ago. She is also a great optimistic, despite being very realistic in her goals and in how the world works, and she often will try to help others achieve their goals no matter what happens.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Love stories, dancing, good music

 **Dislikes:** Modern music (the techno kind)

 **Combat:** As an Archer, she prefers to fight form far by using her kukris. With her skill Technique of the Flying daggers, she is able to cause her threw kukris to fly into the wind and to make complex curves in the air to hit targets in any angle, and even to be able to pass through obstacles that they would be unable to pass through. She is also able to cause her daggers to move in a way that is defensive to her, like using them to parry attacks or to intercept other projectiles coming on her way, and she can even use them to intercept bullets. BY combining it with her Instinct skill, she is able to cause her daggers to aim for the targets by predicting their trajectory even before the first movement of throwing. It also allows her to predict the movement of other projectiles, so she is able even to coordinate the movements of multiple thrown daggers, what has a great effect on the invocation of her Noble Phantasm.

Thanks to her skill Projectile (Kukri Daggers) she can cause her daggers to cause so much damage that they are effectively deadly to most mortal targets. This also allows her to cause her kukris to cause some serious damage, even to Servants. This allows her to represent a very real threat to others with her powerful kukris, combined with her particular way of throwing them. Even though sometimes she might opt for only stunning others instead of killing them, by hitting them with the hilt of the kukri daggers.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**E **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Independent Action :** This skill allows her to be able to act independently from her master for up to two days. However, if she does a thing that requires her to expend great amounts of magic energy demands her to have the help and support of her Master. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a member of the Archer Class, she enjoys a very high Magic Resistance, what turns her impervious to all spells that are cast by the modern day mages. **A Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** She is able to use this skill to be able to read the battle around her and to be able to quickly figure out the way to win the battle by detecting the actions of her foes and acting accordingly. She is also able to predict trajectories, and to ignore the penalties caused by blocking of vision and hearing. **B- Rank**

 **Projectile (Kukri Daggers)** **:** She is able to use her daggers as throwing weapons, being able to cause them to make more damage than a heavy-artillery gun. This allows her to be able to attack others with her daggers and make damage that even modern weapons would hardly do. **B Rank**

 **Techniques of the Flying Daggers** **:** She is able to use her daggers with all of the great techniques that the clan has taught her. She is able to throw in special ways that allow her to influence and to downright control the trajectory of her daggers, what allows her to gain a bonus on attack and even to ignore physical barriers by making her daggers fly around these barriers. She is also able to make her daggers hit someone with the hilt, allowing her to cause non-lethal damage and only stun instead of injuring. **B+ Rank**

 **Suppression** **:** She is able to suppress the killing instinct up until the moment when she attacks, allowing her to catch enemies off guard. **C Rank**

 **History:** She was a young girl who had a loving family, until her home was torn apart by the attack of an evil police force that abused their authority.

After that, she was taken under the wing of a rebellious clan that was specialized in the use of kukri daggers as a way of fighting their battles. She grew up trained by them, fueled by the desire to obtain justice to her family and to free the land she loved from the oppressing hold of the cruel police force.

She became one of their most skilled and deadly members, and she demonstrated soon that she was willing to go to the ends to reach their goal and to free the land from the oppressive police force.

She became a known rebel who would fight for the people, and so, she started to gain their admiration. She became famous for being able to hide her danger behind her adorable face, and she was able to use her daggers in surprise and with a deadly power.

She used all of the techniques that the clan told her, including how to throw the daggers in a special way that would allow her to somewhat control their trajectory due to the shape of the daggers. This way, she was able to force the daggers to make curves in the air to hit her enemies, and she was so skilled that she was also able to make the daggers bounce to hit hard places and to hit enemies with the hilt of the dagger, to only hurt them without killing.

She fought her life as a great warrior, and she ended up falling in love with a member of the police force who was not corrupt like the rest of them. They were able to work together and to get in the way of the police for a long time without ever being discovered.

The police force was eventually thrown out of power, but she lost her love in this process. After that, she spent the next weeks grieving his loss, until she finally died out of grief. She and her beloved were buried together…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Secret of the Daggers, Field of Death:_** This skill represents the max of her fighting ability, throwing several daggers, all at the same time. The use of her skills allows her to cause the daggers to fly around an area in a perfect rhythm that they stay completely out of each other’s ways and don’t hit her, but on a second thought, they hit nearly everything else that is in the area, causing cuts and gashes on enemies by flying close to them but not hitting them directly, what would leave them stuck. This is a C+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	3. Dhulu

**True Name:** Dhulu

 **Also Known As:** The Boomerang Master

 **Species:** Thylacinus

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a member of the (supposedly) extinct species of Thylacinus. He has a sand-colored fur with brown colored strips on his back and on his body from the waist up, and he has hazelnut colored eyes. He wears some clothes that are traditional to his culture and time, and by clothes, we are talking about a tightly tied loincloth on his waist and paintings all over his body in ritualistic designs, and straps of leather on his body that serve for him to guard his boomerangs. He is a muscled individual, but sleek, like a swimmer, revealing the body of a hunter of his old tribe.

 **Personality:** He is a guy who demonstrates to be very determined and has quite a charm for himself, and is often showing off a strong and determined side, that is thirsty for adventures and challenges for him to find. However, he has a much serious side that he demonstrates by putting all of his efforts into hunting and into focusing his attention to be able to solve problems, and he also is very linked to the old traditions of his people. He is sometimes hard to deal with, since he is way too focused on the traditions and on the ways of his people, but he is a nice guy once you get to know him. The fact that his people have been extinct due to the wars on his lands causes him a great grief, and that is why he wants to win the Holy War, to be able to wish for the grail for his species to be bring back to life.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Hunting, crocodile meat, pen fields, places that make him remember of his homeland, being in contact with nature, challenges of hunting

 **Dislikes:** People disrespecting his species and tradition, knowing that his species has been instinct, the modern world so full of disrespect for culture and tradition, pollution, the modern day vehicles

 **Combat:** As an Archer, he favors fighting from a distance, and he often uses his boomerangs to attack and damage his enemies from a distance. He will often use his skills as a hunter in life to be able to track down and approach enemies without being found by others and he often attacks by using his boomerangs as he runs and catches them in mid-air.

His skill Projectile (Boomerangs) allows him to use his boomerangs with a power that was never seen in him even when he was still alive. His skill of Magic Resistance makes him greatly resilient to magic, and his Independent Action skill allows him to act for a while while being independent from a Master, allowing him to fight on his own for a while.

His Blessed by the Gods skill greatly increases his Luck, as a result, good things usually happen in his favor, allowing him to change the tides of battle and to seem that he has some short of divine protection over him. It is not the kind of thing that you can count on every time, but is definitely the kind of thing that can give him a decisive edge on battle.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C-->A+ (Blessed by the Gods) **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** Due to him having been born into the Great Age of Gods, when magic was still greatly abundant into the world, he possesses a high rank in Magic Resistance, causing him to be immune to most of the magic that the modern mages use. **A Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** As a member of the Archer Class, he possesses the class-skill Independent Action, which allows him to be able to act independently from his Master, even allowing him to be able to move at great distances from his Master and to act independently. Still, he will require assistance of his Master in order to perform his Noble Phantasms that need greater quantity of magic energy. **C Rank**

 **Blessed by the Gods** **:** The birthmark in the form of a crescent moon on his forehead was a symbol of the Gods that he was destined to great things. This skill grants him a bonus that results in an elevated rank in Luck and in other associated factors, reflecting the great blessing of the Gods of his people for him. **A Rank**

 **Projectiles (Boomerangs)** **:** He was the great user of the boomerangs of his people, and he now is able to use them infused with great magical power. He is able to throw his boomerangs with great power and speed, making them achieve speeds that are able to nearly break the sound barrier, and they also are able to cut through stone and metal when they are thrown, making more damage than nowadays firearms. His boomerangs all have a special magic that grants them to fly back to his hands no matter how far they have been thrown or even if he has moved since he threw them. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a village, with the symbol of a half-moon on his forehead as a birthmark. Among the village, this was took as a sign of their gods that the child was destined to great things. The years passed, he soon started to be trained as a hunter, much like every other dingo of his homeland. He started to show a great skill in the talents of a hunter, in particular, into the skills of hunting using the boomerangs, the traditional weapons of his tribe.

He grew up to be one of their biggest trackers, scouts, and hunters, all in one, and it helped that his senses were amazingly acute, even for his own species. He showed to be a truly gifted individual.

Over the years, he became much more than just a food gatherer and hunter for their tribe, he actually became their protector and their guardian. Many of his feats included rescuing young from crocodiles, fighting off the wolves of the enemy village, and tracking down their hunt on even ground after two days of rain.

He was revered so much by his people that he actually was considered to be a god reborn in mortal form. He was treated accordingly, becoming the most important individual of the village, and he had nearly all of the females ready to bear his children.

He lived a long life, protecting his people and exercising his unmatched skill with the boomerangs, which soon made him famous across all of the region, as an enemy to be recognized and as an admirable individual.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Fly to my Target, Spirit Boomerangs:_** The boomerangs he used in life, and that said where infused with the energy of his very soul. By calling their True Name, he is able to throw these boomerangs and guide them in direction to the target, making them cause an extreme damage due to the energy that surrounds them, before they fly back to his hands. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	4. Marcela

**True Name:** Marcela

 **Also Known As:** Hunter of the Sun and Moon

 **Species:** Cougar

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She has cream-colored fur all over her body, save for black in the tips of her ears and of her tail, and a darker shade of fur on her hands and feet. She is around feet tall and she has a sleek body, typical for an Archer like herself, and she has green eyes. She wears a clothing that reflects well her nature as a hunter, with green colored shirt and pants and a leather armor over her chest, and leather gloves on her hands, to make it easier to handle her bow. She also wears leather boots on her feet (something quite rare in Zootopia’s Universe), which are useful for her to transverse forest environments without risking hurting her feet.

 **Personality:** She is a woman who learned to care for herself and for others in her duty as the leader of the clan that serves the twin gods of sun and moon. She is responsible and is also caring with others, and she really will do her best to protect the ones who she considers to be her allies, including her Master. Despite her original promise to them of protection in exchange for catastrophes, she is not a person who enjoy seeing others in pain, but she understand that this is something that must be done in order to achieve her own goals and objectives. She is also not the kind who enjoy having to hurt others, but she cannot avoid feeling a certain trill when she goes into a battle, much like pretty much every warrior. She is also experienced and mature, and she will often act as a leader to others and will often keep focused into the objective in hand without straying from the goal.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** Paying her respects to the gods of sun and moon, having some partners who respect her and her traditions, walking into the forest, places that remember her of the forest she lived in, sharing tales of heroism with others

 **Dislikes:** People who disrespect nature and the balance of things, arrogance, greed, the cruelty of the modern world, seeing the ones who are part of her group in danger or suffering

 **Combat:** She was a hunter who got specialized in moving across the woods of her forest, as a result, she feels at home in environments like that, and she is able to easily jump from branch to branch into a forest without troubles. She also is a master of tracking into a forest and she can easily keep jumping form branch to branch and balance on them while she aims her bow.

With her arrows she is able to hit targets with amazing strong attacks at a very safe distance, and she makes use of her Aesthetics of the Last Spur skill to let the targets act first, confirming her suspicious so she can react accordingly. She also relies on her Independent Action to act without the aid of her Master, and on her Magic Resistance to give her a very limited resilience to magical attacks.

When fighting a great group of enemies or a single and very persistent enemy, she will use her Asterus Catastrophe to cover a wide area with great damage.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** This is a standard skill for the Archer class, and it allows her to be able to act independently of her Master and to stay on the Earth for up to one week without one. However, in order to use high-mana consuming Noble Phantasms she needs the support of her Master. **A Rank**

 **Spell Resistance** **:** Another class skill, but this one is at low ranks, forming the same equivalent protection of a magic energy-repelling amulet. **D Rank**

 **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt** **:** This skill reflects how she often left her enemies run ahead first and then quickly reached them. This allows her to anticipate the enemy by letting them take action first and confirming her suspicious, and this way, she is able to gain an advantage bonus against her enemies in battle. **B Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** As a distant descendent of the sun god, she possesses a low level in divinity. It is D Rank. **D Rank**

 **History:** She was born as a distant descendent of the great sun god, and so, directly related to his sister, the goddess of the moon. She soon started to dedicate her life to the service of the two gods.

She asked for the gods to protect her family, and as a retribution, she would cause calamity to anyone who was considered an enemy of them. She and her family were safe and comfortable up until her eighteenth birthday, when she finally went to fulfill her promise to the gods. She had, during that time, trained extensively the use of the bow and the art of hunting, and she learned how to be a great warrior for both of them.

She departed and she founded a group that was made out of virgin females, all of which were dedicated to the cause of servicing the two gods and pursing anyone that went against their laws. As their servants, they were the protectors of the natural world and of the natural order, and anyone who got on the way to disturb it became their target.

They acted as the hand of the gods in this world, and as so, Marcela, as their leader, received a gift especially from the gods, a magic bow that became her weapon and that had powers to kill any enemy. This was the bow that she used to fight all of the enemies she found, and allowed her to kill enemies that she would never been able to kill with a regular bow and regular arrows. It was truly a divine gift.

For years, she continued to serve them and keeping the promise she made to them a long time ago. In exchange for their protection to her and to the ones who she loved, she would cause calamity to rain down over all of their enemies like a plague coming from the sky.

She helped defeat the enemies of the land more than once, and she and her group were the unofficial keepers of the peace in these lands during all of her life. Due to all of the great feats she made, and the devoted service that she did for the sun and moon gods, she was rewarded by having her name written in the Throne of Heroes, and being elevated to the category of Heroic Spirit.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Asteropolos:_** The divine bow that she received of her patrons, the sun god and the moon goddess. There is nothing its arrows cannot pierce, and only one of its charged arrows holds the power of an A Rank, what can surprise her enemies by shooting very powerful attacks from as very great distance. This bow itself is an A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Asterus Catastrophe:_** This is a special movement that reflects the promise that she frequently made to the gods: their protection in exchange for a calamity. She dedicates two arrows to the gods, and shots them upwards. They hit the sky and create a rain of arrows over the enemies, causing massive destruction over a wide area, despite each individual arrow causes little damage there are thousands, millions of them raining over the area. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	5. Ivallon

**True Name:** Ivallion

 **Also Known As:** Cannon General

 **Species:** Bull

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a dark-brown bull, with big and magnificent horns, and with black eyes. He is always wearing a fine clothing that was common for nobles during the time he was alive, with blue and red colors with golden lining, and he often is wearing a silvery armor over it, to grant him some protection.

 **Personality:** He is a man who was hardened and learned to be focused on his years of teaching and on his learning of war and all of his studies of both war and the many specializations of his teachings in life. He is very smart, and he also has quite a perfectionist side, demonstrated as he pays a great attention to the minimal of details, and he plans ahead of himself and tends to practice everything he does until he believes it to be perfect, including the speeches that he will do for his own enemies. He is a man who rarely judges others by their species, preferring to judge them by their way of fighting and by their skills in combat and in leading, even though he sometimes have the tendency to consider smaller species as being little of a threat. He is a man who lives to reach for greatness and his own ambitions, and he is famous for dedicating himself completely to one cause and not giving up until he is able to reach their collective goals.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Good food, having others hearing to him, winning great battles, seeing his great dream realized

 **Dislikes:** Being ignored, people who have no respect for him or for the art of war, rebels

 **Combat:** He often uses a crossbow to attack his enemies, and while it is not very strong on its own, it is the choice that involves expending the less energy, and it is the safest for him. He also has a sword and a spear with him, but he rarely uses them because of his weakened condition as an Archer.

His _Military Innovation – Canons_ skill allows him summon the canons that he was so famous for, with the power of a B- Rank Noble Phantasm. However, this summoning consumes his magical energy, forcing him either to limit his own use of it or to resort to help of his Master. His canons are powerful, and they can be summoned from any place near him.

He is also able to use his Advice of the Strategist to be able to supply a group with some advices that allows them to acquire advantage into battles of many individuals.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** B **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a member of the Archer Class, he possesses the inclination to Magic Resistance. However, he was born into a time in which the magic of the Age of Gods was starting to end, and as a result, this reduces his Magic resistance. Another factor is that his creation of the cannons found a scientific way of bringing back the power of the ancient Age of Gods into the battles, and this way, it causes him to be able to surpass the magic, which was losing power. This causes his Magic resistance to be somewhat strengthened, granting it to be of a decent rank. **C Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** As a member of the Archer Class, he also is able to act independently of his Master. He does that by canalizing the magic energy on his body and using it to fight. However, the time he can use this is greatly limited, once the invocation of his cannons consumes a good deal of magical power, and he doesn’t have arrows or other projectile weapons like others of the Archer Class. **A Rank**

 **Advice of the Strategist** **:** This comes from all of his research into the battle and all of his aspirations to be involved with the military. This allows him to analyze the battle through a nearly empirical way, that allows him to formulate advices that can greatly help his allies to be able to overcome situations better and to have a bonus in battle. **A- Rank**

 **Military Innovation – Canons** **:** What made him so famous was the creation of the canons, which would revolution war and the very concept of combat in the whole world, opening the door for the great evolution of war and cutting the ties with the Age of Gods. As a result of this, he loses his ability to use arrows and similar weapons, like most Archers, however, he gains the ability to summon his cannons that made him so famous in battle, and also, he is able to easily find ways to use them. **A Rank**

 **Expert of Many Specializations** **:** This reflects his education as a member of a noble family, making him learn to be a master in all of these crafts. He learned history, tactics, chemistry, alchemy, rhetoric, diplomacy, different forms of art, and other forms of important things that nobles of that time should know. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a noble family, and as so, he was well educated and grew up to be someone important. He was taught into many important works, like art, fight, chemistry, and the war. The war, in particular, called his attention.

Over the years, he learned in order to become a great general, learning all he could about strategy and about the art of war. He even learned how to produce the black powder, aiming to find new ways to use it as a mean of fighting the battles.

During this time, the country was coming into a great tension, as rebels were sprouting all around the land, and they were threatening to tear the kingdom apart if nothing was done to stop them.

That was when Ivallion, after a few years of research, learned a whole new way of using powder, using the same principle of propulsion that the black powder created into the “rockets” of the distant country, he learned how to focus it and use it to propel objects, much like catapults, but much more focused and far more powerful.

So, he invented the first cannons, weapons that, when well used, could generate more destruction than any arrow or regular weapon seem before. With this new technology, he started to lead attacks against the rebel forces, and these were quickly wiped out, either dying in the path or retreating at the sign of these “monstrous machines that breathed fire and spat metal”.

With the rebel movements put down, Ivallion soon was called in front of the king, and was given the titles of nobility and the title of general that he had always inspired. He led his country to many victories using his cannons, which soon popularized all over the world, and so, his creation not only made him famous, but changed the ways and techniques of war all over the world.

That ensured that he would forever have a place on history and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Cannons:_** The cannons that were his personal invention and that changed war all over the world.

 **_The Weapon to End All Wars, Canon of the Dragon:_ ** This Noble Phantasm brings to life the creation he visualized, a weapon based on his canons, so destructive and powerful that its mere presence on the battlefield would be enough to make any enemy sound the retreat. This is a gigantic version of his canon, decorated in the style of a dragon, and capable of shooting a single bullet, but this bullet holds power enough to destroy a large portion of an army in only one strike. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	6. Zulu

**True Name:** Zulu

 **Also Known As:** The Spine Shooter

 **Species:** Porcupine

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a Chinese porcupine with a brown-body, and with quills that are surprisingly long and colored in stripes of black and white. His eyes are purple colored, one uncommon color. He is always wearing a cream-colored clothing, that consists into pants, bandages on his feet and hands, and on a robe that covers his body. Other than that, he doesn’t wears any kind of armor.

 **Personality:** He is a noble warrior who is selfless and dedicated into helping others. He is always willing and ready to sacrifice himself for others, and he is loyal to his own allies and to anyone who he considers an ally or even a friend until the very end, ready to give his life for them and for their cause without a second of hesitation. He is also brave, and he has a lot of self-commitment, delivering himself to a cause whole-heartedly once he starts to pursue it, and he is also humble, preferring to avoid any kind of prizes and only being happy that he was able to help others and to be useful

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Helping others, having great friends, playing mahjong, lotus petal tea

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, arrogance, feeling like he failed with others

 **Combat:** His main weapon is his trusted bow, from which he shots his regular arrows, powerful weapons in their own right. By using both his _Clairvoyance_ and his Eye of the Mind (True), he is able even to somehow predict the future to a certain expense.

Using his Ricochet Shot skill, combined with his other skills, he is able to cause his arrows to bounce off some objects and hit targets in impossible angles, and even to be able to hit targets with a precision that can only be described as supernatural.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Independent Action :** This is a regular class skill for Archers, and with it, he is able to act independently of a Master for up to seven days, but the use of attacks and other actions that consume much of his magic energy, this time gets lessened accordingly. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a member of the Archer Class, and a warrior who lived during the Age of Gods, he has high ranks on this skill, turning him impervious to most of the magic tricks that are used by modern spellcasters. **A Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** During the great attack to the Great Wall, he was one of the warriors who was set into the top of the wall as sentries, and from there, he could have a clear vision of the enemies approaching and was able to aim at them precisely. This skill allows him to observe from distance, allowing him to know what is happening from a distance of up to four miles, allowing him to aim safely from a great distance. **C+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** Years of practice and experience with the bow granted him a great clarity of how things work and how to predict the movements of his foes. This skill allows him to read the battling style and the attacks of their enemies, allowing him to be able to quickly adapt and react for the most efficient strategy. **B Rank**

 **Ricochet Shot** **:** During his life he got famous for his skill to make his arrows bounce of walls and shields to make them hit impossible targets, and this now manifests as this skill. This skill allows him to cause his arrows ricochet from a solid target and to hit another target with the same power they would have if they had went in straight line. Combined with his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, it allows him to be able to plan impossible shots and to realize them to hit in impossible angles. **B Rank**

 **History:** In his life, he was a warrior who wanted to learn to fight so he could defend his people from danger.

He grew up and learned to use the bow and to shot arrows. He trained the better he could and was able to master the art of the bow in a way that some even claimed that it was almost a form of divine art. His feats included causing his arrows to bounce off surfaces like rocks and shields so they could hit targets in impossible angles.

Soon his fame has caused him to be searched for others who needed someone so skilled to fulfill their goals. They asked him for protection, for justice, for revenge, and he often helped the ones who needed his help.

Eventually, his skills caused him to be searched and offered to be a part of the royal guard, but he refused, believing that accepting it would prevent him from helping other people on the long run. He was one of the few people who ever refused something like that, and this cause more than a few raised eyebrows.

However, came the moment in which he did served the army and the country, when he was summoned, along with other warriors, to defend the country against an invasion of their enemies.

He was mounted on top of the Great Wall, serving as a sentry, and his duty was to hit any creature that would approach the wall with the intent of trying to get pass it. He, along with many, fought the best he could as the enemies continued to try to advance through all of their efforts to stop them.

Eventually, there was a time in which he ran out of arrows, and there were still enemies coming. At this moment, he was hit by a sudden inspiration, and did the thing that caused his story to become a legend. He ripped the own spines of his body, and used them as makeshift arrows to hit the enemies that came his way, and he proved them to be as strong and useful as any arrow would be. Each time he ripped a spine of his back it caused his pain, but each spine he used as an arrow, was able to take down one enemy.

The battle was eventually won, and he came back home with several spines missing on his back, but with this act of ultimate courage and self-commitment, he had cemented his name forever in the history, in legends, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Last Stand at the Wall, Yumao bi Jiantou (quill arrows):_  **This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of his act in the Great Wall of using his own spines as arrows to shot his enemies. This skill allows him to rip out the quills of his back and use them as if they were arrows. Due to the great fame and the act of self-sacrifice embodied in this action, each quill has enough power to cause much more damage than any of his regular arrows would be able to. The problem is: each time he rips out one quill to use as a weapon, it depletes his health, for the self-sacrifice attributed to this action also sublimed. For this reason, using this too much might put him in danger, once it causes him damage. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	7. Luba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is an archer imitated from an Amazonic legend.

**True Name:** Luba

 **Also Known As:** The Poisonous Archer

 **Species:** Jaguar

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a jaguar of fur as black as night, but if you focus, you can still see the spots on his body, especially if you look at his fur against the light. His eyes are of a deep shade of yellow. Due to his culture, he grew up to using very little clothing, and basically, he wears only a loincloth made out of tissue and some feathers, and some straps of lizard leather on his arms and legs and across his chest. Other than that, he is always wearing paintings made out of red paint all over his body, making intricate patterns all over his chest, arms, legs, and even some on his face in the form of small stripes.

 **Personality:** He is a man who grew up to be able to live for his tribe and for the group he is part of, so he now is deeply loyal to his Master and to anyone that he considers to be an ally, as long as they behave like that. He doesn’t gives important to concepts like possession or monetary value, as a result, he is not greedy, and even if he might be interested by some objects for their beauty, he will not feel any need to be their owner, and will only take them if there is a very good reason. He also sometimes fails to understand the concept of personal belongings, often touching the objects of others without asking permission and not getting why they get upset about it. He is a man who is always ready to sacrifice himself for the good of others, and he will gladly take risks and give his life for the future of the ones who he consider his “tribe”. Due to the creation of his tribe, he has learned that he only have to work if there is absolutely the need, once he was taught to relax when there is no pressing matters, as a result, he spends most of his free time relaxing and taking naps, what might cause others to see him as lazy.

 **Likes:** Quails, spending time in the forest, bathing into rivers or lakes, relaxing and sleeping, climbing trees, taking sunbaths, beautiful nights, fish, being able to prove his skill as an archer, his “tribe”

 **Dislikes:** Being taken as lazy, being constantly criticized by others, being forced to work when there is no pressing matter, people who threaten or hurt the members of his “tribe”, having to be away from the forest, the modern buildings, pollution, people who hurt or destroy for nothing more than their greed

 **Combat:** He is a very skilled archer, and he often is using regular arrows, which can make some damage when used correctly, and they have the power to put out most mortal targets in one single, well aimed shot. He is also very good in moving across the forest, proving to be able to track a target and to be able to climb trees and jump from a branch to another with some ease, allowing him to easily move in it and pursue enemies in this kind of environment.

When he faces an enemy that is very hard to take down with regular arrows, he will resort to his Noble Phantasm, allowing him to shot serpents at the enemy. These serpents make much less damage than his arrows, but they have the quality of poisoning the enemy, causing them to eventually start to feel the effects of the poison and soon fall.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a warrior that lived in the Age of Gods, he possesses an elevated degree of Magic resistance, granting him to be impervious to most of the spells that modern mages use, as well as resilient to spells that can actually break through his magic resistance. **B Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** As a member of the Archer Class, he is able to move away from his master and act independently of him, being able to act on his own for a while before his master needs to back him up with magic. This provided that he does not expels his magical energy too much. **C Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** This is a reflection of the days that he traveled across the lands to be able to find a way to defeat the terrible monster and that he didn’t gave up even after days of travel and search. This grants him a great mental resilience to anything that is supposed to interfere with his mind, like confusion, dazzling, and similar effects. **B Rank**

 **History:** He grew up into a tribe that valued the strength of their archers, and so, he strived to be like one of them.

He showed amazing prowess with the bow and the arrows, and he soon demonstrated to have a great skill with these weapons.

One day, an outsider came from an unknown tribe, and started to create havoc among the area in which the tribe resided. This warrior was bigger and strong than any other of them had ever seen before, and he demonstrated a savagery that was just as fearsome as his own appearance, some even said that it was a demon reborn into mammal form.

The greatest warriors of the tribe tried to take him down, but it seemed that any weapon they had could barely penetrate his thick skin, and the wounds didn’t actually seemed to bother it much, as if that outsider could barely feel the wounds.

Many warriors were dying, and not only in their own tribe, but in many more. He was spreading the disgrace over all of their lands, and it seemed that there was no way to stop him.

That was when Luba, the young warrior, parted inside the forest, in search for the legendary witch that lived into there and was said to know all of the ancient magical secrets of the forest. She probably knew some old secret that would allow to take down that terrible being.

After a lot of struggle, and days of travel, he finally found the lair of the witch, and entered in there, begging for her help. The witch was impressed for him having come so far, so she agreed to help him.

She gave to him an arrow case that was filled with living snakes, and she told him that these snakes were special. Armed with the snakes, he went back to fight the monster.

As soon as he was face to face with that monster, he picked up one of the sakes, which didn’t bite him, and he armed it on his bow like an arrow. The snake, upon being put like that, remained perfectly rigid and straight juts like a real arrow, until the moment it was shot at him.

Upon landing on the monster, the snake immediately bit him, and while it did not penetrated very deep on his hide, it was able to inject its venom on him, which soon started to make him weaker.

It took more five of the snake-arrows to bring him down, but after that, the giant finally fell, and the lands were once more save and in peace, all thanks to Luba.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Snake Charm:_ ** His legendary bow that shots poisonous snakes instead of arrows. With this Noble Phantasm, he is able to materialize poisonous snakes that become immediately rigid as an arrow as he places them in the bow, and that bite the enemy upon hitting it, vanishing shortly after. This Noble Phantasm causes considerably little damage, but the real effect it has is the one of poisoning the target with a poison that later causes them to fall. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	8. Gabriel Cervino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy just happens to be the Zootopian equivalent to James Bond's grand-grand-grandfather.

**True Name:** Gabriel Cervino

 **Also Known As:** The Agent of the Crown

 **Species:** Roe Deer

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around five or six feet tall, and he has a body that is developed, with a certain musculature, but with a body more like the one of a swimmer. His fur is of a grayish color, and he possesses hazelnut-colored eyes and antlers with four points in his head, but he keeps them trimmed so they don’t get on the way of what he does. He wears a clothing that is like a formal attire, consisting into black jacket, pants, and white shirt underneath his black jacket, and he wears white gloves and a monocle in his fact, it looks fancy and has a golden trimming.

 **Personality:** He is a man who is often acting formal to anyone, and he is extremely polite and well instructed, reflection his creation as a member of a noble and aristocratic family, and later on his position as a server of the crown. He is very polite with others, and he is often too formal, but he is a very pleasant individual to have around, and he is easily able to hold his liquor and has a great appreciation to parties and social events. He is a man who respects the rules of good etiquette, and he often is expecting others to do the same. He is also very calm, almost to the point of being scary, once he is able to keep his composure and a calm semblance even in the middle of a very savage fight, and he is also very good into holding back his anger and acting professional in any situation.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** The memory of his wife, serving the crown, being useful, social events, tea, some good bourbon, spending time with others, playing poker

 **Dislikes:** Arrogance, people who don’t have any manners or decency, cheaters, thieves, cruelty of any kind

 **Combat:** He is very skilled in using his shot gun, and he is able to shot with it with an amazing precision and skill, thanks to the use of his Marksmanship skill. This allows him to be able to hit targets at great distances and to aim in a nick of time, being able to hit enemies far away after aiming with just one single moment to make the aim.

By the use of his Clairvoyance ability, he is able to see in great distacnes,a dn even to control his own sense of time, allowing him to sense time flowing much slower than normal, allowing him to aim and to shot with great precision in intervals of time that are amazingly short. This allows him to be able to shot his enemies with great precision, and he can even use his Eye of the Mind (True) to be able to predict the movements and actions of targets, allowing him to be always one step ahead of them.

If he is forced to fight from close, he can use both his shotgun and the sword that he carries, disguised as a common walking crane. He is not very strong physically, so he tends to avoid direct physical combat as much as possible, but he is ready to go into action and to fight an enemy in melee if he has the need. Still, his reduced abilities (in comparison to other Servants) make him be quite weak in close combat.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** As a member of the Archer class, he was rewarded with ranks in this skill, allowing him to move great distances away from his Master and to act independently of him/her for a long time. However, he still needs the help of his Master if he is going to realize any action or use a Noble Phantasm that requires a great amount of magic energy. **C+ Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Despite having lived after the end of the Age of Heroes, he had a fair share of contact with magic in his life, including knowing some mages during his time of service to the king. Due to this, and to him having been summon in the Archer class, he possesses high rankings in this skill. At this ranking, he beomces impervious to all modern magic, including to many tricks of the Caster Class.  **A Rank**

 **Marksmanship** **:** He is not an Archer in the traditional sense, but his skills with the shotgun has caused him to become quite a famous individual. Between his many feats are hitting impossible shots and hitting a target several feet away, some said that he could hit the wings of a fly one hundred miles away, and he was so fast that it was like to him the time followed slower. **B+ Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** This skill allows him to be able to project his senses to a distance and to be able to see what is happening in distant places. This skill allows him to be able to see and hear what is happening nearly six miles away, and it allows him to track the movements of fast moving objects at this distance, and to be able to track their movements and to hit shots. He is able to, through concentration and his own meditation techniques, control his own sense of time, allowing him to even detect invisible targets. **C+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** This is a skill that he acquired with the training that he had so he could be in all of the conditions to serve the king and his country, and to be a good warrior and a resource of intelligence. Combined with his Clairvoyance skill it allows him to be able to perceive time differently and even to predict the movement of projectiles and the next actions of other individuals. **C Rank**

 **History:** He grew up into a noble and aristocratic family, and he was raised as such, growing up as a man of the noble parts of society, and as a result, growing up as one would expect of this world; well educated, well smart, polite, and diligent and discrete in his ways of acting.

He grew up and got married, but his life was come into an abrupt change in the day that his wife was murdered while she was pregnant. This nearly destroyed him, and it took a long time for him to raise again. He ended up becoming a soldier of the king, and as so, he was one of the men who were chosen to form a special force that would hunt and defeat enemies that were inside the country itself.

He got permission to act inside the country, and he started to be trained to fight and to be a good shooter, and he became that good through a lot of practice, and through the use of a weapon that was said to have been invented specially for him: a special shotgun that he named after his deceased wife.

For years, he was a defender of the kingdom from internal enemies, and he did more than once saved the whole country from attacks that would have destabilized and even destroyed it during the times of war. He kept his activities in the secret, as well as the other member of that order, and he only had his activities revealed to the world more than fifty years after his death.

He was a warrior who fought for the future of his country, he had a heroic death, and he had a legend revealed that served as an inspiration to all of the stories of the gentleman spies. For this, and for much more reason, he was rewarded by having his name forever written in the throne of heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Shalimar:_** His personal shotgun, able to hit a target square on at several miles away, and able to aim so well and precisely that it is like time is slowed down. By calling out the name of this Noble Phantasm, he can cause the time in his immediate location to be slowed down so much that he is able to shot sixteen rounds from his shotgun and then allow time to free again, causing he shots all to hit at the same time. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity (more than one single target possible) Noble Phantasm.


	9. Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, which anthropomorphic Disney-based univrse would be complete without the classic fox prince of thieves?

**True Name:** Sir Vulliner Foxingtton II

 **Also Known As:** Robin Hood, “The Robin under the Hood”, “The Prince of Thieves”

 **Species:** Red Fox

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a regular red fox, with russet-colored fur in his body and a cream color for his underbelly, the underside of his muzzle and all the way down his chest. His eyes are of a shade of hazelnut that is very close to the black. He wears his trusted hood, which made him so famous and became a Noble Phantasm. Underneath it, he wears a complete set of green clothes, consisting in pants and a tunic. He also wears gloves of reptile leather in his hands, reflecting his nature as the best archer of his time.

 **Personality:** He is an individual that has a great duality in himself. By one side, he is a man who is capable of sending an arrow in someone’s neck and searching in their bodies for any money they could possibly have without any kind of remorse. By the other, he is a noble warrior who is willing to sacrifice himself for others and to risk his own life for people who would most likely not do the same for him. Truth is, between those sides, the noble one is the strongest. Even though he sometimes took lives of others, he does not likes to do so, and prefer to spare the lives of others if he has the chance, and he is perfectly willing to sacrifice his life for others, and he will often fight against injustice at any moment that he sees it. He is a person who does not has prejudices or bigotry, and he will help anyone who needs and who is a victim of injustices, be them prey or predator.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Spending time with others, drinking, playing games, making parties, receptive people, seeing others smile, being in a forest, roasted peacock, slow-cooked beetles, sharing with others

 **Dislikes:** Arrogance, cruelty, prejudice, bigotry, people who abuse others, seeing others in pain, misery, corrupt cops and politicians who oppress the people, being misjudged only for being a fox

 **Combat:** As an Archer, he obviously prefers fighting from distance. His main tactic is using his _Yew Bow_ as a weapon to fight, while he uses his _Bow and Arrow Creation_ to generate a near limitless amount of arrows out of his raw magical energy. His _Clairvoyance_ allows him to be able to aim at very distant targets, as if his own eyesight increases, allowing him to visualize targets and to be able to hit them with his arrows.

His class skills are _Magic Resistance_ and _Independent Action_.

During his life, he received some instruction into the magic of druids, and so, he possesses the _Magecraft_ skill, which allows him to use the magic of the druids to fight in battles. He is not a master of this magic, but he knows quite a few tricks. He is able to cuse trees to grow faster and to give fruit with his verses, and he is able to cast healing spells. He can also use this to liberate bolts of natural energy into enemies, to make vines full of thorns grow and entangle enemies and create walls, and to increase his own Magic Resistance from B to A++ Rank for a short amount of time. He is not really a master in this form of magic, so he only resorts to this in last resort, and obviously he does not classifies for the Caster class.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Independent Action :** The standard skill for the Archer Class, which allows him to get far from his Master and to act independently from him for a long time, save that he spares his magic energy. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** He was a hero who lived after the end of the Age of Gods, still, he was able to come in enough contact with magic to know how to counter and fight it. He has some decent rank in Magic Resistance. **B Rank**

 **Bow and Arrow Creation** **:** His skill allows him to create arrows out of his own magic energy, allowing him to fire a near-limitless amount of arrows against his enemies, turning him into a considerable threat. If his bow is damaged, he can fix it, and he can even built a new one if it is lost or destroyed, but he will need the wood of an ancient and nobble oak. **B Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** This skill allows him to be able to perceive targets at a great distance, allowing him to see fast moving targets and to hit them with great accuracy. **C Rank**

 **Magecraft** **:** During his life, he learned the secrets of druidic magic with a druid. He was never good at magic, but he was still able to learn enough to know a few tricks that came to be very useful in his fight against the corrupt government. He is able to cast some basic magic that allows him to affect the battlefield and even to launch a few attacks against the enemy, but his knowledge in magecraft is limited, and he is what would be an amateur by modern mages’ standards. He often uses it to have advantage over his enemies, to increase the power of his arrows, heal his own injuries and of his allies, and to increase his own Magic Resistance for limited amounts of time. **C+ Rank**

 **History:** He grew up into one of the rare noble families of foxes in the Old Country. His family was noble, and they had close connections with the king, Richard, the Lionheart. However, everything changed in the day that the king let the country for a noble crusade, and his envious brother assumed the power.

He started making taxes over taxes, and he drove the kingdom to a near bankruptcy, and even Vulliner lost his fortune. However, the fox was not going to take it in silence, and so, he ended up into the nearby forest, and there, he found the help of a druid, who taught on him the secrets necessary to be able to turn this all around. He also received a bow, that was said to have been made of the wood of an ancient oak, and that had magical properties.

So, sir Vulliner Foxingtton II started to attack the caravans of the selfish king and to give… most of what he took back to the poor people. He soon had others joining on his cause, and soon, he became known as the champion of the poor people. He was known as “the Robin under the Hood”, a title that would soon give birth to the name he was known by in the modern days.

For a long time he continued to fight off the tyranny of the king, and overtime, he was able to give back to the people, and overtime, he was eventually able to contact the king Richard, and ensure that he would take back what was his. His brother was punished, and sir Vulliner Foxingtton II came down in history as the champion of the people.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Yew Bow_** : The same bow he used in life and that now can fire a near limitless amount of arrows. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _The Hood that Hides the Robin_** **:** This is his second Noble Phantasm, which allows him to be able to completely hide his presence, even his sounds and smell. This is considered a special Noble Phantasm that hides his presence from being detected by others, even allowing him to act almost as if he had the Presence Concealment skill on a level of a member of the Assassin Class. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Power of the Forest, Great Tree of Life:_** This is a special Noble Phantasm that was born not from feats he made in life, but of his connections to the druidic magic and the bow that was made from the magic tree of the forest. By calling the true name of his Noble Phantasm, he is able to focus the magic energy of the nature into a single arrow, and shot it, hitting the ground at the feet of the enemy. As he does that, the energy of the Noble Phantasm manifests into the ground, and forms the image of a great tree that sprouts from that point. This energy is liberate in the local, causing great damage to anything in the immediate vicinity. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	10. Jason Fieldstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raccoon that has a a way with knives.

**True Name:** Jason Fieldstone

 **Also Known As:** Knife Master Jason

 **Species:** Raccoon

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a raccoon, he has a very normal appearance, including the gray fur, a tail ringed of black and white strips, black fur around his eyes like a mask, and on his hands and feet, like gloves and boots. His eyes are hazelnut-colored, and if you look in them, you can realize just how smart this person truly is. As a clothing, he wears a red colored jacket and a pair of blue pants. His jacket has many knives tied to it, and these are the same knives that he uses in his ways of fighting.

 **Personality:** He is a man who learned not to trust into the world, and he learned to care for himself and to survive the best way he could. Because of this, he ended up turning into a guy who is individualist and who is used to make his own decisions and not to rely on others at all. This often makes other see him as someone that you can hardly put your trust into, much like the prejudices over raccoons say, but if you actually get to know him, you realize that he is much more than just that. Deep inside, he is a caring person who treasures the ones who are his friends and does his best to help them if they ever need. He is always ready to give some help to someone who is in danger or in a difficult situation, especially if they are outcasts, just like he and the ones of his circus once were. He is used not to expect help or comprehension from others, and this often leads him to act as if, in a difficult situation, he is the only one he will ever be able to really trust and count on. This causes him to have problems to interact with others, but once this initial barrier is won, and people can see what a nice person he is inside, he will prove himself to be loyal to them until the very end.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Being paid, getting criminals, proving himself to others with shows of his skills, being respected

 **Dislikes:** Prejudice, people judging him because of his species, people who try to play him for a fool

 **Combat:** As an Archer he favors fighting from distance and attacking with projectiles. He has a good deal of Independent Action, allowing him to act without his Master, what he usually does because of his individualist personality. He also counts with a certain deal of Magic Resistance, but it is not very high, once he was an individual who lived after the end of the Age of Gods, and he never truly had much contact with magic during his life.

He is not an Archer in the traditional sense, once he uses knives instead of arrows. Thanks to his skill Projectiles (Knives), he is able to throw them with a strength and speed that makes them cause more damage than a high caliber firearm, what generally spells certain doom to most mortal targets. This grants that his knives will also represent a threat to other Servants, once the power and speed of the arrows grants they will make damage and turn them hard to dodge.

If he is forced in close combat, he will rely on his Agility to avoid being hit, making several backflips and other stuns that he learned in his time living in the circus. While stumbling, he will use his knives to attack and to slice the enemy, and he will try to gain distance from the enemy to be able to throw his knives.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** This skill allows him to act independently of his master, however, to use high-magic energy consuming Noble Phantasms, he needs the support of his Master. He is also able to stay on earth for two days without a Master. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** He never truly had much contact with magic during his life, as a result, his magic resistance is relatively low, but still enough to make him resilient to many forms of magic. **C Rank**

 **Projectile (Knives)** **:** This skill represents how he is not an Archer in the traditional sense, and his past as a great knife thrower. This allows him to throw his knives with the same destructive power as high caliber firearms, usually spelling death to most mortals. **A++ Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a traditional family of carnies, members of a great circus that was famous for their many attractions. Like his parents, he grew up to be a carny, and he got specialized into the use of daggers, and into throwing them at the target, being able even to hut one target while he was blindfolded.

As he grew up, however, tragedy stroke on his life, and caused him to lose his home and his job as the circus was attacked by people from the town they were visiting, who doesn’t wanted those “freaks” to cause trouble in their “rightful neighborhood.”

He wandered a lot after that, and he had a lot of trouble to be able to find a home for himself because no one trusted a raccoon to have a decent job. He went from one small thing into another, and he never truly felt like he would be useful to anything anymore. That was, until he witnessed a crime, and he decided to stop the attacker by throwing a close knife at him and causing him to become stuck into the wall by his clothing.

He received a reward for the capture of the man, and after that, he discovered a new use for his talent with the darts and for the great skill that he had with the knives. He became a bounty hunter, and started to live from chasing and getting criminals and receiving the reward that came from that.

Soon he made a name for himself, as the small mammal who used a set of knives to capture dangerous criminals which were much bigger than himself. He made a name for himself as one of the first bounty hunters, and he was in this profession long before it was actually considered a job.

He also got famous for helping regular people in exchange of a little money, and the ones who interacted with him said that he had “the heart in the right place”, and that he was “surprisingly gentle and kind”. This built to him a fame as a man of honor and of principles, going against many of the prejudices of the time over raccoons, some of which still survive till the present days.

For his great acts of courage, for the fame he accumulated, and for his great adventures in which he risked his life to help others in need, he got his name inscribed into the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Torrent of Destruction, Flying Darts:_**  His personal set of throwing knives, which made him famous during his life as a bounty hunter. BY calling out their true name, he makes an amazing stunt with his knives, by throwing them all up and juggling with them, he throws them into the enemy at a rapid succession and a blinding. The result is a rain of hundreds of knives that can all be aim at a single target or in a very wide area, dealing damage due to their extreme numbers. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	11. Koko, the White Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This white lioness is a great huntress.

**True Name:** Koko

 **Also Known As:** The White Hunter

 **Species:** White Lioness

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** As a white lioness, she has white fur all over her body and eyes as blue as the spring sky. She has a slender but strong body, and a very attractive face, capable of captivating males. She wears clothing from her time, consisting only in tissues that cover her body and in dull colors, like brown and dark-green. Over it, she wears a set of an armor made from the leather of reptile, and she has wristbands in her wrists that serve to protect her from the lashing of the string of the bow.

 **Personality:** She is a soul who learned to fend for herself, and she has a deep wish to be part of something and to prove her value and her worth to others. She is confident and she is very brave, often going head first and acting as an scout to others, and she will bravely face dangers and great beasts without showing fear. She tends to be the one who takes the initiative, and who will often act based on a good plan, and she will do what she believes to be the best, despite the opinion of others. She is also a caring and generous soul, not minding giving what is hers to be able to help others, and often taking risks and putting herself in danger so she will be able to help others who are in trouble. She will gladly risk her life if this means helping someone who is in danger, and she will do that even if this person did nothing to deserve her consideration and her help, showing that she has a rather forgiving personality, something, in the time she lived, would be somewhat rare.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Sunny days, spending good times, hunting, being accepted, feeling like she belongs into a group, roasted ostrich

 **Dislikes:** being rejected, feeling like an outcast, cruelty, disrespect with life and nature, prejudice, bigotry

 **Combat:** As an Archer-Class Servant, she favors the use of techniques from long range, mainly: her bow and arrows. With her _Bow and Arrow Creation_ skill, she is able to fix her bow if it is damaged in any way, as well as manufacturing new bows if hers’ is damaged beyond repair. She is also able to use her own magical energy to create arrows for herself, allowing her to shot a near-limitless amount of them against her enemies. If she is forced, she will have no problems into going into direct combat, often using her bow as a weapon.

She is also able to combine her _Eye of the Mind (False)_ and her _Instinct_ skills to be able to read the movements of her enemies, and even to predict them. With the combination of these two skills, she is able to alter her own perception of time, allowing her to see the world as if it was moving in slow motion, allowing her to aim and shot her arrows into targets that she would be unable to hit normally.

She is able to use her _Riding_ skill to be able to mount into animals and ride them to reach targets, and she can also aim and shot arrows while mounted. She can also use her Beast Killer skill to increase her fighting power against beasts.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C-

 **Skills: Independent Action :** As a Archer, she has the ability to act for a while independently of her Master, but she might still need them in order to realize feats that require much magic energy, like the realization of Noble Phantasms. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** She was born as a warrior into the Age of Gods, which allows her to have an elevated ranking in Magic Resistance. **B Rank**

 **Riding** **:** During her life, she got famous for mounting and riding all kinds of wild birds, showing that she had a great skill in taming and using them as mounts. This is reflected in her regular rankings in this class. **C Rank**

 **Beast Killer** **:** During her life, she was a great hunter who killed several beasts, so, she receives a bonus against all of these creatures. **B Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** Since she was young, she possessed a natural instinct that allowed her to know when danger was coming and to be able to recognize danger and to predict the movements of others. She is able to use this skill the predict the movements of her targets, allowing her to be able to perceive them as if they were in slow motion. **B+ Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** This allows her to be able to identify the best course of actions during combat. When combination with her Eye of the Mind (False) it allows her to be able to see the movements of her targets as if they were moving in slow motion. **B Rank**

 **Bow and Arrow Creation** **:** This skill allows her to be able to construct bows and rope-casters if she has the right materials. She is also able to create arrows out of her magic energy, as well as ropes of energy for her rope caster, allowing her to fire a near limitless amount of them. **A Rank**

 **History:** Her life did not had a good start. She was born daughter of an outsider, from a very distant land, and she was born completely white, just like her father, being rejected by everyone in the pride, including her own mother. She was placed under the care of an exiled lion, who raised her as if she was his own daughter.

She grew up strong and healthy, and while many thought she would not survive, she was able to grow up as strong as any other lioness of the pride.

As she grew, one of the first acts of proving her value was by saving an explorer from the pride from the danger of being killed. That was the first time that she started to show to them her value and bravery, as well as her great skills.

As she grew, she aimed to prove her worth to everyone in her pride, and she did so be learning to master the art of the bow. She soon showed to have a great skill, that was given by her very keen sight, able to pin-point a target over a distance of one mile. She not only dominated the art of the bow, but she also was able to invent her own form of weaponry, which was a rope-caster, a weapon that consisted into two crossbows formed together, with arrows that were connected by a rope, and which could be used to immobilize much bigger animals.

When she finally was at the age, she entered the pride and made the test to become a hunter. Many thought that she was not going to make it, but she proved herself to be worthy by being the first one to complete the test. After that, she started to become a hunter, and she also helped to protect her pride from many attempts of invasion from other prides and even other tribes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Hunting Bow, White Seeker:_** This is the bow she used in life. By calling out its true name, she is able to cause the world around her to seem to have slowed down so she can aim and use all of her skill to deliver a powerful arrow. This skill greatly increases her aim, and it allows her to be able to charge a single arrow with enough power that it can bring some enemies down with one single strike. This is a B- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _The Rope-caster:_** Her own creation, the rope-caster, two crossbows put together, with of the two darts connected by a hope, which can be used to immobilize enemies by hitting one dart in it and the other to a surface. By calling its true name, she is able to call forth the powers of this weapon, allowing her to entangle nearly any creature by connecting it to several different surfaces all at once, making escape extremely hard. This is a C- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	12. Nagini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This cat is famous for claiming limbs and heads of her enemies.

**True Name:** Nagini

 **Also Known As:** Vorpal Lady

 **Species:** Marbled cat

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She has an ochreous-brown fur in all of her body, with a lighter tone on her underbelly and chest, and she has black spots all over her body, which merge in certain points making her really look to have a marbled appearance. Her face is round and beautiful, and her eyes are golden in color. She wears a clothing that is all green in color with black and golden details in it, consisting into pants and a shirt that covers her body. She also has a scarf tied around her neck and another tissue around her waist, both of white colors.

 **Personality:** She is a very disciplined and serious warrior, and she often demonstrates to be immune to jokes, or simply not to mind them at all, and she will often get angry if people insist in taking everything as a big joke. She might sometimes be too serious and have problems to relax, and she will often take the battle for the Grail very seriously and will put all other worries asides winning in second plane. She also is the kind of woman who is often in control of the situation, and she does not hesitate into assuming the leadership and in telling everyone what to do, and she might even boss her own Master around if she is allowed to act like that. She will also not hesitate in question her Master’s decisions if she believes she should.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Quails, devising plans, people who know when to be serious, to be in charge of the decisions, to have success on her missions, to sharpen her weapons, to practice in her combat, knowing new people, proving herself to others

 **Dislikes:** Losing, people who ruin her plans, people who make joke of everything, being diminished only for being of a small species, a Master who cannot take the Holy War seriously, having to deal with people who she dislikes, people questioning her decisions and her orders, being disrespected

 **Combat:** As a member of the Archer Class, she favors the tactic of fighting in great distances, and she will often use her disks as weapons to be able to fight enemies.

She uses her Projectile (Disks) skill to be able to use her disks to its greatest effect. This reflects the fact that she is not a traditional Archer, and that she uses her flying disks instead of arrows and a bow. With her disks, she is able to hit enemies at a very great distance and with a great deal of damage.

With the use of her Instinct skill, she is able to identify courses of action in battle, and she often uses this to predict the trajectory of her weapons and of her enemies, allowing her to aim precisely and to hit targets that many would deem impossible of hitting.

Despite her favoring for distant fight, she will fight on close range if she needs, using her disks as slashing weapons held in her weapons. Despite this, she also prefers the use of her disks as far weapons, and if she is forced into a close combat, she will also try to get far so she could fight from a distance.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** This skill is gained as an Archer, and it allows her to be able to move away from her Master and to act independently from him for nearly two days, save that she maximizes her use of mana and avoids spending too much. She still needs help of her Master in order to realize actions or summon Noble Phantasms that consume too much magical energy. At this rankoing, if she manages her mana right, she can stay in the world for up to two days without a Master.  **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a member of the Archer class and as a warrior who lived during the time of the Age of Gods, she possesses great ranks in this skill, turning her impervious to most of the magic that is used by modern spell casters and even to the magic of other servants, to a certain point. At this ranking, she can effortlessly nullify the power of spells that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect her. She is particularly resilient to the kind of magic that comes from the Middle East, from where she originates.  **B+ Rank**

 **Projectile (Disks)** **:** This skill allows her to use her disks, which are a differential in her way of doing things from the traditional Archers. At this rank, she can fling her disks with a destructive power similar to high-caliber guns. **A+ Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** This skill allows her to “identify the best course of personal action” in nearly any situation. This allows her to avoid damage from attacks and to know the best way to avoid enemy attacks and to be able to hit enemies. This also allows her to dodge shots and other attacks once it allows her to predict the trajectory of projectiles. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was born among the people of her country, and they were a traditional people, who were still connected to the old ways and who wanted to stay away from the people who were cutting their ties to the old gods. They resisted the advances of the new armies, and she was among the ones who were chose at a very young age to be taken to their armies and trained to be one of their fighters into the battles.

She grew up being a disciplined and strong warrior of her people, and she was not very resourceful in the front lines due to the smaller size and due to the reduced strength, she was marked to become the same kinds of resources that others from her kind became: spies and intelligence. However, she did not accepted that, and she wanted to prove her worth to her people and to have a chance to fight for real in the battles.

She first thought to be an archer, but she didn’t had the skill that was needed to use the bow and arrows, and so, she turned to another form of attack. She asked the blacksmiths to make her special weapons for her, based on the stories of the distant lands and islands, and they manufactured to her special disks with sharp edges that she could throw with great precision and skill.

She amazed the rankings of her own people and terrified the ones of the enemies by using these special disks to attack the enemies by flinging them in direction to the enemies and letting the sharp edges of them cut their skins and flesh. She was even said to be able to fling them with such a force and strength that they could actually cut out members of the enemies, or even their heads.

She grew up into the ranks and was a soldier of their armies for years, defending her country from the advances of all of the enemies of their lands, including the barbarians who came to try to take their lands and freedom, and the enemy country who tried to get them converted to their new dark gods. All of these acts of bravery and of strength made her be rewarded by having her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Vrshabh Chakr:_ ** The manifestation of the legends of her disks that cut off members of the enemies. By calling out for the name of this Noble Phantasm, she summons a great disk of metal that she can throw in direction to the enemies and that can move at blinding speeds. She can control it to be able to hit the enemy in any angle and to aim precisely at the junctions of the arms and legs and at the neck, and it has the power to cut off the members easily. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	13. Dead Hand Sullivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great and mysterious man of law of the Zootopian Wild West..

**True Name:** Antonio Sullivan

 **Also Known As:** “Dead Hand” Sullivan

 **Species:** Antelope

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As an antelope, he has a dark-brown coat of fur on his body, with a black marking on his muzzle and on his wrists and ankles. The fur on his muzzle, chest and all the way down his stomach is of a white color. His eyes are both red in color, and they let anyone know that he is the kind of mammal that does not take any crap from anybody. He wears clothing that is fitting with the time he lived, with some white linen shirt, pants of brown color and resilient material, a jacket of reptile leather on his body, a scarf on his neck (which might also make a good mask) and a nice hat on his head. He also carried a belt that holds his trusted gun.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who often makes others nervous or impressed with his mere presence, and he behaves just like a sheriff from the old West, and he demonstrates it with a calm demeanor and a confident semblance that makes others feel intimidated by him. He is also the kind of guy who does not demonstrates fear, and he makes his best to help others who are in need, and he is not the kind who will accept someone to insult him or lack respect with him openly, and he will usually answer with a punch or a bullet. He lives by the old code of the west, still, he is the kind of guy that prefers avoid killing if he has the option, and he rather capture his enemies alive, or let them leave humiliated and only with minors wounds. He is a man who has a great respect for laws, as long as they are reasonable and fair, and he has a great disdain for the dastardly individuals who hurt and make bad to innocents only for their personal gain.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Eating some nice flowers, meeting some nice women, chewing on tobacco, hay, having nice duels

 **Dislikes:** Criminals and outlaws, being disrespected, people who take advantage of others

 **Combat:** As an Archer, he prefers the use of long-range combat techniques. Even though he is not a regular Archer, he fits in the class pretty well, and he is able to cause damage to other Servants with the bullets of his weapon (normally, firearms represent little to no danger to even the weakest of Servants). This is because his weapon has been sublimated as a Noble Phantasm, being now much more than just a weapon.

His skill _Independent Action_ allows him to move away from his Master and to act independently of him, which is the way he prefers. He should also gain the _Magic Resistance_ skill, but he does not, since he lived way after the end of the Age of Gods and never truly interacted with any true mage in his life.

His _Markmanship_ skill reflects how he is not a regular Archer, and it is also coupled with other skills, like _Quick Draw_ and _Disarming Shot_ , which greatly increase his ability to react in battle, and also allow him to disarm the enemies without making use of hurting enemies. He will often resort to using well placed and fast shots to make enemies drop their weapons so he can win the battle without having to kill. He might also make use of his _Authority of the Sheriff_ to make other mammals feel either attracted or intimidated by him, so he can easily cause other mammals of weak mind to give up any fight, allowing him to win without even having to reach for his gun.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Independent Action :** As a member of the Archer Class, he is able to act independently from his Master by having his own pool of magical energy. He is able to act independently from his master for up to one week, but this gets progressively shorter as he uses more and more of his magical energy, reducing his time in the world as his mana depletes, forcing him to resort to his Master for support. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a member of the Archer Class, he was supposed to have an elevated resilience to magic. However, since he was born after the end of the Age of Gods, and since he never truly dealt with magic in his life, he has no ranks in this skill, turning him as susceptible to magic as any mammal. **\---**

 **Markmanship** **:** He was a great shooter in the times of the Wild West, and he was one of the best at this. This skill is a reflection of all of the skills in dealing with firearms, including quick drawn and hitting targets in hard shots. This grants him bonuses in all of his actions that deal with firearms, including being able to shot and draw his gun at record speeds and hitting impossible targets. **A+ Rank**

 **Quick Draw** **:** This skill allows him to pick up his weapon with unmatched skill, allowing him to be ready to shot in the blink of an eye. **A Rank**

 **Disarming Shot** **:** This is a reflection of his time living as he was able to disarm enemies with his shots, and that he had always favored to be able to arrest criminals alive so they could be judged. This skill allows him to be able to shot an enemy and disarm them instead of killing, taking their weapons and ways of attacking away from them without harming. This can have its rank increased by his skill Markmanship. **B Rank**

 **Authority of the Sheriff** **:** During his life, he always seemed to have an air of confidence and authority around himself, which now manifests as this personal skill that seems to be always active around him. This allows him to emit an aura that has a double effect. This aura of confidence causes a bonus in all interaction actions, helping to convince others by intimidating or amazing them with the power that he exudes. **B- Rank**

 **History:** Little know the true past of Dead Hand, and he doesn’t talk about it himself. What is know is that he came to a city ridding an ostrich, and that he self-proclaimed himself the sheriff. He stayed in there for a few weeks to get the city rid of the criminals and of injustice, and placed someone who he trusted in the place of sheriff, and left the city. Next he arrived into another city and repeated the process.

He came to be famous as a mysterious left-handed mammal who travelled across the land, fighting and destroying injustice wherever he found it, normally abiding to no other law other than his own code. He was famous by his strong sense of honor, and by his aim, which was said to be flawless, and able to shot out enemies at great distances and to take off their weapons with a bullet without killing.

He was famous also by his cold demeanor, and for never having lost his calm, and for being able to steal the hearts of any women he found on his way, with nothing but his cool behavior and his confidence, which seemed to leak out of his body. This same behavior was able to make most men think twice before trying to go against him in any way.

He alone became a symbol of the Wild West and of the law that ruled in that time.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Dispatcher:_**  His loyal gun, which was said to never have missed a single shot in all of its time in Sullivan’s hands. While in his living days it shot normal bullets, now that he has been elevated to an Heroic Spirit, it now shots out bullets made out of his pure magical energy. This Noble Phantasm allows him to hit several targets with such speed and power that nowadays best shooters, and even the ones of the Wild West, could only dream about. This is a B Rank Noble Phantasm.


	14. Lars, the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open space for the King of Hunters!!!

**True Name:** Lars, from the Greenwich Forest

 **Also Known As:** King of the Hunters

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a wolf with a greenish-gray fur, which actually help him hide in the forest, and he has white belly, limbs and underside of his muzzle, and he has black markings on his face, which help distinguish him. His eyes are of the color of amethysts. He wears a green colored clothe that combines with a hunter of the forests, and is complete with a leather jacked with several pockets in them, and an arrow quiver tied to his body, in which he keeps all of the arrows that he uses in his crossbow, all of them made out of black wood, an iron head, and mocking bird’s feathers in it. His crossbow is made of the same wood, and is decorate with green markings all over it, it was made from the noble wood of the oldest tree of his home forest, and it is said to have the spirit of that tree in it, granting it a kind of magic that would somehow explain the great skill that he had. However, the truth is that, if that crossbow really possessed any magic before becoming a Noble Phantasm, it only accentuated the already amazing hunting skill he had.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who grew up to be confident and to be sure of himself, and not let himself intimidate by others. He is the kind of mammal who rather get into action instead of wasting time complaining, even if he is presented with a hard task, he will not complain about his fate, and will only focus into making the job in the most efficient way he can, or give his life trying. He is the kind of individual who does not gets intimidate by difficult tasks, and he will often accept them if this means proving his own worth to others. He is also a person who cares about others, and he is responsible and determined, and he will often take on himself all kinds of hard tasks to ensure the safety of other individuals, and he will not hesitate in questioning his Master’s orders or decisions if he thinks that they would not be the best for a group.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Fried lizard, spending time with other wolves, practicing his hunting skills, proving himself to others, meeting people who share his philosophies, having a Master who is responsible

 **Dislikes:** A Master who is too selfish or irresponsible, people questioning his decisions, selfishness, arrogance, cruelty and prejudice

 **Combat:** As an Archer, he favors the use of distant fighting, and he does that by using his crossbow to attack enemies from the distance without being hit, but he will sometimes go into direct fight if there is the need. One of his favored techniques of fighting involves letting his enemies act first, his _Aesthetics of the Last Spurt_ skill gives him an edge of advantage by doing so, because if confirms their actions to him so he can act accordingly.

 _Independent Action_ and _Magic Resistance_ are his class skills. The former allows him to act independently of his Master’s back up, and the later turns him impervious to nearly all of the tricks and attacks employed by modern spellcasters, save for their most powerful rituals.

Due to his past, he has the skill _Beast Killer_ , allowing him to have a bonus in fighting all kinds of beasts. He also has _Hunter’s Tracking Techniques_ , which allow him to be able to track nearly any target through nearly any terrain, allowing him to keep track on runaway enemies and to predict their movements, allowing him to be able to hunt them and even to be able to ambush and surprise them.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** He is able to act for up to two days without a Master, and he is able to act on his own for a while, being able to stay in the earth for up to two days without a Master, but to summon Noble Phantasms that consume much magic energy, he needs the assistance of his Master. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Graced with a high rank in Magic Resistance, due to being an Archer, and due to him having been born and living in the period near the end of the Age of Gods. It is enough to repel most of the magic arts used by modern spellcasters. At this rankng, it turns him impervious to any spell bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

 **Beast Killer** **:** As a hunter, he grew used to killing all kinds of beasts from the forest, and so, he gains a particular bonus against them. After all, he is “the king of hunters”. **A Rank**

 **Hunter’s Tracking Techniques** **:** During his life, he was an amazing hunter, who used his powerful sense of smell and his knowledge of the battlefield so he would be able to track down any creature in the forest that he would consider his own prey. This skill grants him the ability to track down his enemies, to be able to know which steps they took and to be able to identify their next steps. **B+ Rank**

 **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt** **:** This skill reflects his way of hunting, which involves letting his prey act first so he could confirm what they were going to do, and then he would act in the immediate moment. **B Rank**

 **History:** He grew up as an omega of his own tribe, and as a result, he didn’t got much respect from others. Still, he was able to do the best he could for the rest of the pack, and this included supporting others the best he could in the search for food and in the defense of the territory.

As he grew up, he was slowly increasing his own importance to the clan, as he proved time and time again that he was somehow a better hunter than any other of the pack. Some attribute this to a form of sorcery, but others believe that it was because his sense of smell was much more sensitive than others of the pack, and there were some who believed that the boy was somehow blessed.

Over time, he was given his own weapon; a crossbow made of the wood of an ancient tree, and he was even one of the candidates to marry the daughter of the leader of the pack.

Needless to say, the other wolves were not going to accept for an omega to marry the future alpha female, and so, they did what they could to make things more difficult to him, and the leader also gave him an impossible task to prove his worth. He would have to go into the darkest parts of the forest, kill ten hunting lizards from those grounds, and bring back their hides as proof.

Lars departed, and it was hard for him, but he was able to track down and kill a whole pack of these monsters and remove their hides to give as a present to the father of his promised. The leader was flabbergasted as he saw the lone wolf bringing back what was requested, as a proof that he had, indeed, completed a task that many thought to be just impossible.

Lars married the daughter of the leader, and he too became leader one day. Some regard this as a first example of the traditional hierarchy of the old wolf packs being broken so they would let go of their last primitive bonds…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Forest Spirit:_** His legendary crossbow made out from the wood of an ancient tree. By calling out the true name of that bow, he can cause it to charge up the energy of the forest, and he then releases the arrow. This arrow does not causes much damage, but it has the characteristic of marking the target and then following it until it hits. This way, he is able to hit any target with an arrow, and there are very few ways of escaping this arrow. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	15. Beshte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strongest.

**True Name:** Beshte

**Also Known As:** The Archer of the Rivers

**Species:** Hippo

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** His appearance is rather traditional for a hippo, with a stunt body and short limbs, and dark-grey nails. His body is of the color of a neutral gray, with black spots on his back and a softer gray across his chest and jawline. His eyes are both of a baby-blue color, and the skin around them is of a lighter tone than the rest of his body. He has a large snout, and his teeth are also rather large, with two of the protruding over his upper jaw. He has a patch of black hair/fur in the top of his head, other than that he is bald. He wears a green clothing over his body, consisting mostly into shorts and a traditional clothing that he wears around his chest, in the form of a tissue. He also wears some bracelets and necklaces made from shells and precious gems came from the rivers of his homeland.

**Personality:** He can be describe as a happy-go-lucky hippo, being supportive and encouraging to others. He has a personality that does not match his rough exterior, being surprisingly soft, and being the kind of mammal who prefers to solve his problems without violence if possible. He has a large heart, and he will often show compassion and kindness to the ones who need, and he is also the kind of person who is very perceptive to the feelings and needs of others, being very empathic. Once he makes an alliance, he will be loyal until the moment the alliance ends. When summon, he will be friendly to his master, often treating him the same way that he once treated his dear friend Kion, respecting their wishes, but not hesitating in calling him out if he believes they are behaving in a way that he considers wrong.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Helping others, watermelons, swimming, bathing in mud, looking at the sky, walking around with friends

**Dislikes:** People who mistreat others, cruelty, bullies, prejudice and bigotry

**Combat:** For an Archer, he is very strong, maybe the strongest Servant that can be summon under this Class. This causes him to be able to hold his own on direct combat, despite him still preferring the ways of far combat. As an hippo, he is very good in the water, and this manifest as his Warrior of the Waterside skill, which allows him to become stronger if her is into the water.

He is also able to use his _Bow and Arrow Creation_ skill to be able to materialize a near limitless amount of arrows and shot them in rapid succession when compared to other Archers.

If the situation gets too difficult, he will resort to using his Noble Phantasm, but only as a last resource, because it has the drawback of causing damage to himself. Also, since it damages the ones who are in his immediate vicinity, he will avoid to use it in a situation that it would cause damage to his allies.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** D+ **_MAN :_** B **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A+

**Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, he has this skill, which allows him to act independently from his Master. This ranking allows him to be able to stay in the world for up to a day without a Master, however, for things that consume great deals of magic energy, he will need the support of his Master. **C Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** As an Archer, this is another skill the he receives, and it allows him to resist the effects of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to effortlessly nullify spells that are bellow three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. Still, he is unable to resist the Sacraments of the Church. **B Rank**

**Bow and Arrow Creation** **:** He had learned the way of fabricating arrows and a bow with a shaman, and this allowed him to gain this skill, which allows him to create a near limitless amount of arrows out of his own magical energy. **B+ Rank**

**Robust Health** **:** He was born with a very strong building and a particularly strong health, even for the standards of a hippo, being bigger than most of his species. At this ranking, this skill allows him to be able to resist better the attacks form other, reducing the damage, not to mention that is also allows him to better resist poisons and diseases. Also, this skill grants to him a rank up in his END and STR. **A Rank**

**Knight of the Waterside** **:** This skill allows him to receive a bonus if he is near a waterside or into the water. **C+ Rank**

**History:** He was born among the group of hippos that lived in his land, and he grew up as one of the kindest and gentlest members of his group, famous for his wish to help others and for how caring he was among the people of his own land.

However, he was also known for being strong, even for the standards of big animals like his species, and even rhinos feared the strength that he had. He was famous for this strength, which he used mainly to help the ones on his land with anything they needed, like helping push rocks away and even fighting off enemies.

He also was known for being one of the mammals who had gotten close friends with the son of the pride of lions, and being famous as member of the group of friends all of different species, something very unusual at the time.

Another thing that made him famous was the fact that he chose the act of fighting from a distance over the close combat that would be so easy with the amazing strength he had. The shaman of the lands taught him, at Kion’s request, how to fabricate, from materials of the world, a bow that would be able to withstand the great strength that he had, and be used by him and him alone. This bow, which was said to be so resilient and sturdy that he was the only one who could use it, became his main weapon, and it could shot the special arrows that he made with such a strength and power that they could pierce even solid rock.

Eventually, it came the time in which the mammals of the land were forced to stand together, to defend what they held dear from the advances of the enemies of their home. Besteh was among them, and he was famous for swimming across the rivers in order to get clear shots of the enemies, and his arrows where so strong that they were able to move swiftly in and out of the water, and to bring down big enemies many at a time.

During this, there was a final event in that war, he shot the strongest arrow that he could, and this arrow pierced many enemies in a row before it finally stopped. However, shooting this arrow had demanded him to use so much strength that it nearly broke his arm, and made him spend months recovering.

He still lived in his land for several years, and he continued to defend it, as well as he became the responsible for the training of the future generations of defenders, who were of all species.

Due to his acts of bravery, he built a legend for himself along with other warriors who fought in that war, and had his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Upinde wa Nguvu:_** The same bow that he used in life, and which was said to be so sturdy that only he could pull the string and actually use it, and so, it propelled the arrows with a strength that was unmatched by any similar weapon. This bow now is a Noble Phantasm, that has the quality of making any arrow shot by it be propelled with enough strength to pierce through many things, including physical barriers. The arrows are so strong that they can impale even metal objects with certain ease. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Mshale wa Nyota:_** This is a sublimation of the event in which he shot the strongest arrow, which moved at blinding speed and pierced through many enemies before stopping, but at the cost of the strength causing his arm to nearly break. This now has been sublime into this powerful Noble Phantasm, in which he focuses all of his strength into one single arrow, and shots it with amazing power. This arrow moves at blinding speed, being able to pierce through nearly anything in its path, and being able to cause massive damage to anything in the path it travels. This is considered an anti-unity attack, but it has the power and potential of an anti-army Noble Phantasm, having even the potential to become anti-fortress. This Noble Phantasm has a drawback, tough, as the liberation of the arrow causes a massive shockwave that damages everything in the vicinity, including himself, damaging him greatly because of the power he put in the arrow. This is an A+ Rank Noble Phantasm.


	16. Mtoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beshte's apprentice.

**True Name:** Mtoto

**Also Known As:** The Great Punisher

**Species:** Elephant

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As an elephant he is a big mammal, with nearly fifteen feet tall and a true mountain of muscle, with grey skin all over his body. The skin on his chest and jawline is of a lighter shade of gray, and he has darker “freckles” around his eyes, which are of a deep-blue color. He has big and imposing tusks coming out of his lower jaw. He wears a clothing that consist basically in tissues tied around his waist in a dark-green color, and he wears some ritualistic warrior painting over his body. He also wears a specially made bow tied to his right arm, which he uses in battle with his trunk to fire powerful arrows. He has a tuff of dark-grey fur in the tip of his tail.

**Personality:** Under the teachings of Beshte, he grew up from a hyperactive young elephant into a wise warrior who is ready to take on any challenge. He is still as enthusiastic as he was when he was a little elephant, but now he has his feet much more connected to the ground, and he has developed a great sense of responsibility, which developed under the teachings of the duties of defending the land. He is an individual who still respects much his teacher, to the point of idolatry, and he wants nothing more than to live like a hero to make his teacher completely proud of him. He is the kind of mammal who gives his all to protect the others around him, and he will not accept failure as an option. Upon summoning, he will first try to talk with his Master, to try to see what kind of mammal they are, and upon that, he might have a better or worse relationship with them…

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Hay, seeing the sunrise, bathing in the sun, helpings others, receptive people, seeing new and interesting things

**Dislikes:** People bad-mouthing his mentor, senseless violence, failing

**Combat:** As a member of the Archer Class, he favors the use of long-range combat, mainly with the bow tied to his arm and using his trunk to fire the arrows, even though he possesses high rankings at STR that allow him to class directly with other martial classes, like the Saber. However, he will mainly utilize arrows fired from his arm and trunk to bring down enemies, and his arrows are said to be as strong as Beshte’s, and they might even be more effective, given his bigger size.

When in battle, he will start by fighting from a distance, and he will go in direct combat if he has to. He will be able to find several ways to turn the battle on his favor, thanks to the many teachings that he received from his mentor, and that now take the form of the _Wisdom of Predicament_ skill. If the enemy proves to be challenging, or if they look threatening enough, he will resort to using his Noble Phantasm.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C-->B+ (Wisdom of Predicaments) **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** This is something that he receives from his Archer Class, and it allows him to ignore the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to completely ignore the magic that is bellow two chants, but he is unable to protect himself from the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** This skill allows him to act independently from his Master for a while. With this ranking, he is also able to exist in the earth for up to one day without a Master, if he manages carefully his consumption of mana. **C Rank**

**Robust Health** **:** He was born with a strong body, and he was famous for having been as resilient as Beshte himself, and he was famous for having come out unscratched of many fights and to never having gotten sick in his life. At this ranking, he receives a bonus on his END and he is resilient to venom, not to mention that the damage on his body diminishes by 1/3. **C Rank**

**Bravery** **:** This skill allows him to resist all forms or mental interference, like fascination, pressure, and confusion. **B Rank**

**Wisdom of Predicaments** **:** This skill allows the user to be have the LUK parameter to be increased in situations of peril, allowing to find ways to escape and persevere in situations of danger and in which the odds are against the user through the use of knowledge and wisdom. This is a manifestation of the many teachings of Beshte, his mentor and teacher, which allow him to be able to find ways out of situations by recalling the many lessons that he had from his noble teacher. **B Rank**

**History:** His life started in the great land of the prides, he was very young in the time in which his land faced the Great War that costed many lives, and he had the luck of being save by a very strong individual named Beshte.

That was the first contact that he had with a hero, and this was something that moved his life.

After the end of the war, he started to study under the care of the hippo, breaking the taboo of elephants being pacifist and not learning the art of war, once their great size was enough for them to avoid any form of violence from other animals. He became one of the students that learned the art of battle under the teachings of the great hero Beshte, and he soon demonstrated to be a very promising individual.

One of the problems that he faced when learning with him, was that his lack of fingers made it difficult for him to yield weapons, especially the bow and arrows, which were the main weapon that Beshte taught, and which required two hands, making it very hard for him since he could only use his trunk.

This was cleverly worked through by developing a system in which the bow was actually tied to one of his arms, allowing him to simply hold his arm forward and use his trunk to set the arrow and pulling the string to get the bow ready. This allowed Mtoto to be able to learn the art of archery, something that he was, as they say, the first elephant to learn so, and this earned him quite a fame.

However, the greatest way he developed of fighting was by using a sling. His great strength, natural to his species, allowed him to place heavy rocks into a sling and to swing it strongly to propel the rocks into the enemies. He grew up to be a very strong warrior, and he was a matter of pride to the now elderly Beshte.

He fought for years as a defender of his land, along with a new generation of warriors, who all protected their lands form the advances of their enemies, making it a place that was welcoming to any mammal. He may not have achieved a fame as great as Beshte did before him, but he did achieved a good deal of fame on his own right, enough to become a legend and have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Adhabu Kubwa:_** The manifestation of his great actions of using a sling to shot stones into his enemies. The Sling is the true Noble Phantasm, and the stones used are only transmuted rocks, so they can be freely replenish. By calling the name of this Noble Phantasm, he spins his sling and slings a great rock into the enemies, covered into an aura of power that causes the rock to explode upon contact, resulting into a great damage to everyone around. This consumes a great deal of energy, and it requires him to have a rock that was previously prepared and transmuted to be made into ammunition for his sling and to be used in battle, and he needs time to spin the sling and throw the rock. Not to mention that he can have only one transmuted rock at the time. As a result, he only uses it once per battle, and only as his trump card. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	17. Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suffering bowman whose only company are the crows.

**True Name:** Garrett

 **Also Known As:** The One-eyed Bowman, He Who Walks with the Crows

 **Species:** Moose

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around nine feet tall, and he has a strong body that fits the one of an archer. He has fur of a very dark shade of grayish-brown coloration, and his antlers are big and somehow jagged. His left eye is of a yellow coloration, and his right one is blind and of a milky-white color. When summon, he is swearing dark clothes, consisting into a set of shirt, pants and cloak, all of which help him hide in the shadows. In addition, it is not unusual to see him with one or more crows standing watch on his shoulder or antlers. He also has a presence about himself that some describe as “negative” and “creepy”, what usually drives other mammals away from him once it makes them feel uncomfortable only from standing next to him.

 **Personality:** He claims that when he was younger he was cheerful and that he found it easy to smile at things, however, after the tragedy that shook his life and threw him into the quest that made of him a legend he became a much darker mammal. Nowadays, he is always serious, and is extremely hard to see him smiling or laughing, unless he is very drunk. He is a person who is focused on his duties, and he will diligently pursue and eliminate his enemies with the best of his skills, not giving attention to the moral implications of his actions and not stopping to consider that he might hurt others. He prefers the company of his crows than the one of mammals, and he is anti-social and he prefers to be left alone, as he doesn’t sees much sense in friendships, and has no interest in romance at all after having lost his beloved wife. Underneath this, however, he still cars about people, even though he does not shows it, and he will often act in defense of innocents.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** Crows, apples, practicing, being left alone, fulfilling his missions, eliminating his targets, reminiscing about the days when he was happy, getting things his way, looking at the clouds, doing artisanal thins with feathers of crows

 **Dislikes:** His own existence, the memory of how his life was destroy, having a weak Master, being made of fool, having to trust others, being among too many mammals

 **Combat:** In combat, he is a ruthless Archer that will use his arrows to attack enemies while he stays out of the range of their own attacks. He mastered the way of shooting with his arrows to be able to hit enemies at difficult angles and making sure that he will be out of the range of their own attacks.

He is also skilled with crows, as it manifests in his _Familiars (Crows)_ skill, which allows him to summon crows to be his familiars in different situations. He can used the crows to be able to spy on his enemies and to serve as his scouts, and he is able to see through their eyes and even to communicate mentally with them. Not only that, but if he summons them in great enough numbers, they can pose a threat to mortals, even though they will surely be easily killed by Servants.

Upon a difficult battle, he will resort to his Noble Phantasm.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, he receives this as a Class Skill, and it allows him to act independently from his Master for a while. At this ranking, it allows him to exist in the Earth for up to one week without his Master, if he manages properly his mana consumption. If he realizes attacks or actions that demand a lot of mana, he has to rely on support from a Master. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Another skill that he receives as an Archer. At this rank, it allows him to effortlessly nullify spells that are bellow two verses, however, it does not protects him from the Greater Rituals and from High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

 **Familiars (Crows)** **:** This skill is a manifestation of the legend of the crows that followed him everywhere, and that would even help him on his quest. With this skill, he is able to summon crows and use them as familiars, being able to direct their actions with little more than his thoughts. He can use them as decoy, spies, scouts and other functions. **C+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** He trained a lot to be able to become a master of the bow, and this now manifests in this skill. It represents the amount of training that he had. This allows him to avoid danger better, and to predict the movements of enemies so he can better hit them with his arrows. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was a mammal who lived a happy life with the woman who he loved, and he was willing to die for her. She was beautiful, sweet, and a very kind person, she was, in his eyes, perfect, and she was about to give him a young child. His life was perfect, and he was more than happy with all of that.

However, this happiness was not bound to last.

One day, a group of mammals who were dangerous criminals, capable of abominable things, invaded his home. These mammals attacked him, and beat him to an inch of his life. Not only that, but they found his pregnant wife, and by the end of that night, she died, and he was left alone, with an eye missing, and with deep wounds that were slowly consuming his life.

He was able to drag himself out of his home, and he was soon drag himself in direction to a nearby forest, where he soon started to attract the attention of a great murder of crows. He looked back at these winged scavengers, who seemed to be just waiting for him to die so they could feast on his corpse.

He grunted at them, and in that moment, between life and death, between lucidity and madness, he talked to the crows. He talked to them about his situation, and about how he had just lost everything thanks to these cursed mammals. He talked to the crows, and he even made them a small offer: if he could survive, and find and kill these bastards, he would let them feed on their corpses as much as they wanted. Before he lost his senses, the last thing that he saw were the crows flying in direction to him.

When he recovered his senses, he was in the hut of a witch that lived in these lands, and she explained to him that she had seen him covered in crows, and that instead of eating him, it seemed that they had treated his wounds. Not only that, but they seemed to be following him now. When he explained to her about the words that he had shared with the murder of crows, she said that they had accepted his offer, and now they were going to help him with his revenge.

With that in mind, he started to train to be able to kill the ones who destroyed his life. He trained in combat with a knife, but most of all, he trained with the bow, and soon, he was a very experienced archer, his hate fueling his training, and turned him into someone who was capable of killing without showing any emotion.

It took him time, but he was able to find the ones who killed his wife and their unborn baby, and to go after him. All the while, a murder of crows was never far behind him, attracted by their pact and by the scent of death that emanated from him. He was a figure that could give creeps to most people who came his way.

He eventually was face to face with the ones who took his wife away from him, and he killed them with special arrows, some that were made from the feathers of the crows, as if it was a way to let the crows know: “This is one of the guys I told you about! Have a feast!”

One by one, these mammals, now dangerous criminals and mob bosses, paid for their crimes with their lives, and their remains scavenged by a black cloud of wings and beaks.

He entered to legends as an embodiment of revenge, and he had his name written in the Throne of Heroes. Maybe not as a proper hero, but as a legendary anti-hero.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Kråkens Løfte:_** In life, they said that he made a pact with the crows that tried to feed on his body, offering to feed them with the remains of the ones who killed his wife and unborn child if they helped him to get his revenge. This deal would allow him to live and to be able to hunt down and kill these mammals in order to get justice for his deceased wife, and he would do that by hitting them with the feathers of the crows on his arrows, for when they died, the crows would know that their meal was ready. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon the pact that he made with the crows, in the form of an arrow that is decorate with the black feathers of a crow. Once fired, this arrow will acquire the shadowy silhouette of a crow, which will fly in search for the target, aiming always at the deadliest point possible, aiming to create a kill for feed the flock of crows. This Noble Phantasm deals a good amount of damage, and due to the very nature of it, it is an attack that has a lot of chance to cause instant death into the target. That is because this arrow willingly seeks for the deadliest spot to hit and it is smart enough to fly around or past barriers and attempts to deflect the attack. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	18. Vallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight of the Table Round famous for his skills with the bow.

**True Name:** Vallo

 **Also Known As:** Knight of the Sun, Knight of Lamentation

 **Species:** Leopard

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a tiger, he is a big mammal, standing around 8.8 feet tall, and with a strong built that reflects his life as a knight of the table round who participated in crusades and adventures. His fur has a very light tone of orange, with a white chest, belly and jawline, and with the traditional pitch-black stripes all over his body. His eyes are of a sea-green coloration and they look deep. He is, for the standards of tigers, what would be described as “unnaturally handsome”, and he always seems to have a sad look in his face. When summon, he is wearing a white shirt and black pants, traditional for the time when he lived, and over it, he is usually wearing a metallic, silvery armor, with a white cape over his body.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who cares deeply to the ones around him, and he tends to be really hard on himself nearly all the time. He is also quite a catastrophist, and some would even describe him as somehow arrogant, as he often tends to blame himself for any misfortunes and disgraces that might befall over him or the ones around him, including his own Master. During the battle and the fight, his thoughts are calm, and his mind is precise, however, when it comes to females his reason often gets shaken, but in a good way; for instance, if a woman is kidnapped, and he knows that it probably is a trap, he will distantly rush to her rescue, despite all of his best judgement. He is a warrior that will show no mercy in striking down enemies in battle, but there is a part of him that feel guilty for it, and will shed tears for them once the battle is over. He is also a very poetic and romantic mammal at heart, often charming others with this combined with his beauty. Once summon, he will serve his Master as a knight, if the Master is female, he will threat her as a princess, if is a male he will dedicate his sword to him as his king. If his Master gains his admiration and respect, he will give his life for their goals, but if they are wicked than he shall have no true compromise to them.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Sunny days, quail, singing, serving a noble Master, bathing in clean water, being in peace, sunbathing

 **Dislikes:** Failing, being attached to a wicked Master, cruelty, the mistakes of his own past

 **Combat:** He is a great bowmammal, and that was the reason why he could be summon as an Archer. He is also a skilled swordsman, and this makes him qualify to be summon as a Saber under the right conditions. Upon his summoning as an Archer, he becomes a warrior who will fight in battle by using his arrows.

His bow, even when passive, has the effect of causing the arrows it shots to be made from the purest light of the sun, allowing him to materialize them at will and in great amounts, what allows him to shot with an exceptional speed and succession even among the other Archers. His arrows are made of light of the sun, giving them a scorching strength that can prove to be a real danger to other individuals.

His unique skill _Numeral of the Saint_ allows him to become far more powerful in certain areas, even to the point of elevating the power of his Noble Phantasm to EX. Of course, this means that during the day he is much more powerful than during the night, giving him a great edge fo advantage in battle.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** This skill allows him to act independently from a Master for a certain amount of time. With this level, he is able even to stay in the World for up to two days without a Master, save that he manages very carefully his mana consumption. However, for actions and Noble Phantasms that consume a great deal of mana, he will need the support of a Master. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to negate the effects of magic upon himself. At this ranking, it allows him to effortlessly nullify the effects of any spell that is bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

 **Numeral of the Saint** **:** He was blessed by the shamans of his land, and became known as “the knight of the sun”, and the result of this is this skill that is unique to his existence. In his original culture, the number 3 was considered sacred. Thanks to this skill, during a period of three hours from 9 AM and midday, and three hours between 3 PM and sunset, his power is increased three-fold. **EX Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a distant land, he and his brother both grew up as warriors, and they ended up becoming knights that served to the king of that land, who happened to be their king. They were both loyal, but Vallo would fall in love right with the female who was choose by the king to be his next wife.

From that point on, the things started to get complicated, because he was constantly at odds with their uncle, and his brother was always by his side. This, of course, brought problems to the king, this ended up with him being dethrone, and his family persecuted. This ended with Vallo and his older brother, Trisle, being force to leave the country to be able to protect themselves.

They ended in the kingdom of Leonidas, the new king, and soon their skill made Leonidas invite them to join the ranks of the Table Round. They both accepted, and soon they found themselves with a new home, with new duties, surrounded by friends, and serving a rightful king who was worth of their respect. Trisle even became the knight in which king Leonidas trusted the most.

However, the difficulties that Vallo passed did not disappeared, as he missed the woman who he fell in love with, and he still blamed himself of the misfortunes that had befallen upon his whole family due to his inconsequent decision. He continued to grieve it, and he also used this as an encouragement to be able to dedicate himself fully to his duty as a knight and in serving their new king, to ensure that he would not go through what happened to their uncle and don’t repeat the past.

However, fate had a strange way of making past repeat itself, for this time, once more; a love was the cause of all. However, this time his brother was the one fell in love with the woman who was promise to the king. Moreover, this time she wasn’t even his own species! Still, they both loved each other, and they had a romance for three years behind the king’s back, before they both tried to run.

They got caught, and Trisle was judged for treason, and despite Vallo and some other knights had voted on his favor, he was sentence to death. On the day of the execution, his adopted son, a hippo who he found, had attacked the place and killed two other knights, before he saw his adoptive father die, and running away, swearing to destroy Leonidas and his knights for that. It only added for the suffering that Vallo was suffering, for he once more believed that it was all his own fault.

Soon later, came the event with Mordred, and after his defection of the Table Round, he was among the knights who departed to the crusade with the king, and that was when Mordred had decided to start a rebellion, and once they returned, they were received with violence, and being threatened to be killed if they didn’t surrendered.

Of course, they fought, the battle was long and bloody, and in the end, Vallo, along with the other knights, met his end in that battle. He was left bleeding and suffering, asking himself why he seemed to bring ruin to everyone around him, and why it seemed that his existence was cursed. He blamed on himself for the misfortunes of the king, and for not have been able to live to the name and expectations of the knights, and he wished, in that night, that he would be able to life again, but this time, he would be the best knight that he could, and he would never allow his king to suffer for his mistakes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Raio de Sol:_** The legendary bow given to him by the people of the east, who he had saved before he came to the land that was of the home of king Leonidas and becoming one of his knights. This bow would have been bless by their gods of the sun, and it would have the very power of the sun in it, being able to strike down any enemy as the sun would give them power and might. This bow allows him to fire out arrows that are made of a scorching light of the sun, capable of burning anyone who touches them, causing some heavy damage if the target is vulnerable to light, as well as setting flammable material aflame. This causes this bow to be able to fire many arrows in succession and in great speed, once he just needs to pull the string of the bow to be able to materialize the arrows made from sunlight. By chanting the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to gather the power of the sun in this bow, allowing him to release a single arrow that has the very power of the sun in it, and which is capable of releasing an explosion upon hitting. This creates a miniature sun that causes massive damage in the area, capable of burning, scorching, and even of blinding others who are unprepared. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	19. Masood el-Hakeemm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great warrior who defeated hordes of demons with a bow that fired lightnings, but was forever cursed to never meet his soulmate again.

**True Name:** Masood el-Hakeem

 **Also Known As:** Hero of the Great Storm

 **Species:** Arabian wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is from the smallest subspecies of wolf, and the result of this is that he is a little under four feet tall, and he has a building that well fits a warrior, Archer, and a hero who faced the adventures that he did. He has a short coat of fur that is of a beige color, with a gray coloration on his back and on the top of his head. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that consist into an armor of reptile leather on his upper body, a white shirt underneath it, and a blue pair of pants. He also wears red cloths on his waist and around his neck.

 **Personality:** He is a great warrior who, upon summoning, will see his Master as his brethren, his brother-in-arms for the quest for the Grail and in the Holy Grail War that rages on because of it. He is a wise individual, result of his life and of all that he lived through, however, he is also a person who enjoys living life to its fullest, being the kind that will do nearly anything he likes, including going to parties and drinking, however, he despises depravity. He has a great disliking towards evil, and this will show towards the ones who he recognizes as villains and tyrants. Despite his “party side”, he is the kind of individual who is loyal to the only woman who he ever loved in his life, and his wish to the Grail is to undo this curse, so he can once more be reunited with his beloved.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Parties, good beverage, the memory of his beloved, spending some quality time with his friends, being respected

 **Dislikes:** Being treated as an inferior, his Curse of Separation, evil, depravity

 **Combat:** As a member of the Archer Class, he favors the use of his archery skills to attack enemies as he maintains a safe distance from the attacks of the enemies. For that, he counts with his _Saeiga_ bow, which allows him to fire bolts of lightning merely by pulling the string of this bow. This allows him to be able to fire his attacks at a stunning speed, said to be as quick as a lightning, and it allows him to cause great damage to his enemies. This bow also manifests the power of his _Mana Burst (Lightning)_ skill, allowing him to generate all kinds of electric effects with the power of his bow.

He also makes use of his _Clairvoyance_ skill to see in great distances, increasing his accuracy, and he uses _Eye of the Mind (True)_ to be able to read movements and predict trajectories. He is even able to combine both to have a limited future prediction. Due to this combination, his arrow-lightnings have the precision of homing missiles.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B++

 **Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, he receives this as a Class Skill. It allows him to be able to act independently from his Master. This allows him to act independently from his Master and to exist in the world without one for up to one week, save that he economizes his magic energy. However, for actions and Noble Phantasms that consume much mana, he will be force to rely on help form his Master. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Another thing that he gains for having been summon as an Archer. This skill allows him to resist the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify the effects of any magic that is bellow three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to take a hold on him. **B+ Rank**

 **Mana Burst (Lightning)** **:** This is a skill derived from his Noble Phantasm, and which allows him to convert his own magical energy into electricity, allowing him to use it for a variety from purposes. He uses it mostly to attack, manifesting arrows of lightning that allows him to attack, and he can also use it to immobilize and to charge the air with electricity. **B Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** He is able to extend his senses to be able to see and her from great distances. This allows him to see and analyze information with a much better skill, allowing him to see over distances of several miles away. **B+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** This is a skill to read the movements of others and the flow of battle derived from his great experience as a warrior. This skill allows him to predict the movements of enemies and even to read the style of others, finding openings and figuring out their weaknesses. **A Rank**

 **Curse of Separation** **:** This is the curse bestowed upon him, which ensures that he will never reunite with his beloved. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born among the working casts of his community and he learned to hunt and to fight. He soon became one of the most famous warriors of his country, and he was able to conquer a name for himself as a defender of his people, and this, of course, mean that he was fate to walk on the path of hero.

Soon he saw himself forced to travel in order to save the woman who he loved, and in doing that, he took on himself a mission that would be fundamental for the future of his people. He did started to travel, and in this travel, he had to ask for the help of a certain bear who was famous for his flying ship, and who agreed on helping him on his travel that he needed to save his home and the one who he loved.

In his travels, he came to clash with the armies of the underworld, which were acting in the command of the dark forces, and aiming to take his land and subjugate mortals to everyone who lived in there. This, of course, was something that he could not just sit back and ignore.

In his travel, he counted with the help of other heroes, as skilled and strong as himself, and they were all of a priceless help in his quest to rescue his promised one, and he was willing to go to the last ends to save her.

Eventually, he was able to reach the great leader of that evil revolution, and he saw himself forced to fight the demoniac general of that land.

For that fight, he received a gift from a great hunter god, who gave borrowed to him his own bow, which was able to shot lightnings from it instead of arrows. This was a weapon that allowed him to be able to fight the evil general, and all of his army, by using it to summon lightnings from the sky. This was something that made him become a legend, but it was with a price.

Upon their defeat, the demoniac general killed his promised one, and cast on them both a curse, that would ensure that they both would never be able to be with each other again, neither in the life, neither in afterlife, and neither in any of their future lives. This way, he lost the one that was his one soulmate, and he spend the rest of his days grieving the loss of his beloved one.

This great adventure ensured that he would forever have his name written in the legends and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Saeiga:_** The legendary bow he received from a great god that can fire lightnings instead of arrows. This weapon is a divine weapon that was borrow to him by a divine hunter god, and now that he is a Servant, he manifests this arrow once more, borrowed from the god as it is now a crucial part of his legend. When on its passive state, this bow is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm, which is capable of firing arrows that are made of lightning, they are arrows made of pure electrical force that can easily electrocute anyone who they hit. These arrows are capable of inflicting massive damage to any target; in fact, they are so powerful that a single touch of them can reduce a normal mammal to ashes. When the True Name of this Noble Phantasm is release, he is able to shot a single arrow in direction to the sky, and it creates a gigantic electric storm, which rains down over his enemies, carbonizing a gigantic area with their electricity. With the release of the True Name, this acquires the power of an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	20. Eandall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traveling archer who got famous in several cultures.

**True Name:** Eandall

 **Also Known As:** The Great Traveler, Archer of the Lost Island

 **Species:** Rhim gazelle

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a little under four feet tall, and he has a scrawny building denoting an Archer. He has a fur of a very pale cream color, with white on his limbs and underbelly. His horns are black in color, slender and slightly S-shaped, giving a nice decoration for his head. His eyes are of a silvery-blue coloration. When summon, he wears an outfit that consist into a sea-green clothing that has a lot of silvery details in it, looking more like something that came out from a futurist movie, due to the very nature of his people and of his origin.

 **Personality:** He is a person of great diligence, and who knows well his priorities. His main priority is the search for his homeland and a way to bring it back to the world, and the way that he found for it was through the Holy Grail. That is why he will do all in his power to win the war and achieve the Grail, and he will expect his Master to do all that he can to win so much that he will be greatly displeased with a Master who is weak or who does not takes the battle seriously. He is also a rightful individual, and despite his own goals, he is willing to help the ones who he needs, as long as this will not directly get in the away of rescuing his lost land from the curse that caused it to disappear.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Strawberries, walking in the beach, seeing the stars, searching for the Grail

 **Dislikes:** The memory of his lost land, fog, a weak Master

 **Combat:** In battle, he makes use of his bow, which allows him to fire arrows of energy in rapid speed and one after the other. Upon this, he is able to fire arrows with great power and to cause damage to enemies with its arrows.

In battle, he will jump and run around as he aims on his opponent, keeping distance and avoiding attacks as he uses his arrows to bring down his enemies as he dances around them, and he likes to attack in surprise.

In battle, he will always have his ionic orbs Noble Phantasm floating around him, so he can easily hold them in his hands in moments of necessity.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Independent Action:** At this ranking, this skill allows him to act independently from a Master, but for Noble Phantasms and techniques that consume a lot of mana, he will need the support of a Master. He is also able to stay in the world for up to one week without a Master. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** At this ranking, this skill allows him to resist the A-Rank or inferior spells, no matter the High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Ritual. **A Rank**

 **Crossing the Distant Fields** **:** This skill allows him to move quickly across the field of battle, jumping in and over any obstacle on his way, including enemies. **B Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** This is a skill that allows him to see distant things, being able to survey whole cities and fields from a high location, as well as using it to increase the precision with his bow. He can keep track of fast-moving objects over distances of a few miles away. **C Rank.**

 **History:** He was born in a distant land, which was famous for its great achievements in the art of magic and technology, so much that the other people considered that land to be a utopia, and to be almost divine. He grew up in these lands happily with his family, and he had many plans as he grew up, from becoming a warrior who defended his land from enemies to finding a wife and forming a family.

However, these plans would not be fulfilled, because the gods, upon seeing just how much that land was growing, grew fearful of the power of these people, and they feared that they would pose a threat to the world and to the gods themselves. So, the gods cast a curse upon that island.

Over the course of months, the island was surrounded by a fog that became thicker and thicker, and it seemed that the island itself was becoming less substantial, as if it was losing its grip with reality. It took only a while for the sages of the island to realize that the island was going to be swallowed by the mists and disappear from the world, and that there was nothing that they could do to avoid it.

Eandall’s father, one of the sages, has decided to allow his family to have a chance to live. As a member of the council, he had to stay behind to protect his land, but he put both his wife and his son into a ship that took them outside of the island. A few days later, everything that Eandall knew and loved was swallowed by the mist, and disappeared along with it forever.

Eandall never forgot his home, and he made a personal vow on that day, the vow to revert the curse that consumed his island, and to bring it back to this world once more. He grew up as a warrior, and soon, he was departing into a great adventure, armed with the few treasures from his land that he was able to save with himself, which included a bow that was unique in this world, and which contained the magic from his homeland.

He soon made a name for himself as a warrior, and he was able to help many people who came across his way, marveling them with his archery skills and with the magic objects that he had with himself, the memory of the land where he was born. He was reaching the lengths of a legendary hero, and he was travelling across great distances, across countries, and across oceans and much more to be able to search for any clues of his land, and for a way to bring it back.

Up until today, there are stories in different countries and regions that depict a traveling archer with a magic bow that was searching for a lost land, even though they have different names for him, his one True Name is Eandall. He continued with his mission, and he was willing to go to any lengths to be able to find his home and bring it back.

He died without even being able to find his home, and he spent the last days of his life grieving it. However, he became a true legend, and a true hero, depicted in many myths of many countries, under several different names. However, his one true identity, his one True Name, was written into his true legend, and this name was the one that was written in the Throne of Heroes.

Due to his legend, he is among the most powerful Heroic Spirits to be summon under the Archer Class. He is an example of a hero who was able to achieve a level of fame that was rarely seen, due to having received fame in multiple regions under different names.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Bow of the Lost Utopia, Stella Quaesitor:_** This is a bow that was brought from his homeland. It looked like a mix of ancient design with sci-fi technology, and it is able to form arrows that are made from pure magic energy, and which is a weapon like few others were ever seen. Due to the power of creating arrows out of magical energy, this weapon can generate arrows only by pulling the string, and this way, its speed of recharging and the speed with which the arrows can be fired is amazingly great, turning it into a powerful weapon. By releasing the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to charge a great amount of energy into this bow, into a single arrow, and to liberate it as a single shot into an enemy, one that is so powerful that it is said to be able to cause an elephant to explode upon contact. This is an A rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _The Orbs of Power, Orbes Autem Ionicae:_** This Noble Phantasm is another treasure that he saved before the disappearing from his land, and it consist into six orbs that float around him and which have special properties when hold in his hands. The blue orb allows him to float and to levitate in the air, escaping the grip of gravity. The red one allows him to fire blasts of magical power. The green one creates a field of energy around his body that can block all attacks with a power inferior to a B Rank Noble Phantasm. The purple one allows him to teleport by short distances. The yellow one allows him to see through any illusion or invisibility. The brown one gives him an accelerated regeneration. They need to be hold by his bare hands to work, and as a result, he can only use at max two of them, and if he is holding the he will be unable to fire his bow, once he will need both hands to it. They are all C+ Rank Noble Phantasms.


	21. Drilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hare defended her burrows from all the invaders with her entrusted crossbow.

**True Name:** Drilla

**Also Known As:** The Great Defender of the Burrows

**Species:** Hare

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a hare, she is a little bigger than a bunny, standing around 3.4 feet tall (height of her ears not included), and she has a building that matches the one of an Archer and a warrior who defended the burrows. She has a fur on her body that is of a reddish shade of grey, with a sandy-coloration in her chest and stomach and in the inside of her ears. Her eyes are of a shade of lavender. When summon, she is wearing an armor of reptile leather, and underneath she wears a simply white dress, which is a regular clothing. However, she can quickly change these into something that better suits the modern days, to avoid calling much attention when she is materialize.

**Personality:** She is a person with a very strong personality, much determined and being the kind that does not accepts stereotypes and the traditional conventions, and is willing to go against them if she sees the need. She is a person who enjoys helping others and she is willing to go to battle against mammals much bigger than she is without demonstrating fear, and she is the kind who will never give up in battle, no matter the hardships and the dangers that she might find in her path. She is one that has a strong sense of justice, being willing to fight for what she believes is right, and she is one who cares about others, and wants to make others feel better whenever she can. She wants to prove herself to others, to shut up anyone who believes that she cannot take care of herself or of challenges due to her size and species, and she loves to see the look in their faces when she proves them wrong.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Being accepted, proving herself to others, carrots, helping, being useful

**Dislikes:** Prejudice, being dismissed for being a hare, stereotypes, people who try to deceive her

**Combat:** As an Archer, she is specialized in the use of far combat, and it manifests in her great skills with the crossbow, and she is the kind that can hit distant targets, thanks to her _Clairvoyance_ skill. She is able to sight enemies coming from far away, and she is able to hit them with great accuracy with her arrows.

She is particularly fast for a bunny, allowing her to run across fields with an amazing speed, and she is able to use this to move across the place at an amazing speed. She is also able to combine it with her _Crossing the Distant Fields_ skill to be able to surpass any obstacle in her path and to reach for the enemies.

She is also a very skilled digger, and has a great direction sense when it comes to underground caverns and tunnels.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C+ **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, she gains this as a Class Skill, and it allows her to be able to act independently of her Master for a while. At this ranking, it allows her to be able to stay in this world for up to one day without a Master, and it allows her to be able to act independently from her own Master, but only if she spares her energy to the max. If she expends magic energy, this time will reduce, and she needs support of her Master to engage in fights and use her Noble Phantasms. **C Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows her to resist the effects of magic. At this ranking, it allows her to ignore the effects of spells that are bellow two chants, but it cannot protect her from the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

**Clairvoyance** **:** She was famous for being able to sight enemies approaching from distant lands in the fields where her people made their burrows. This allows her to sight targets around a dozen of miles away, and follow the movements of fast-moving objects. **B Rank**

**Crossing the Distant Fields** **:** She was famous for jumping over anything in her path as she moved, including her enemies. This skill allows exactly that. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born as a member of a great community of hares, said to have been a great burrow, maybe the greatest of the lands where she lived, and composed by hundreds of thousands of lapins, and with an ever-growing population. She was among the ones who were in charge of enlarging the place by digging more tunnels and bigger rooms for the tunnels, and she started to learn how to wield weapons, to be able to defend her land from the advances of other animals, both from enemy burrows and from other mammals.

Overtime, she learned to defend her home from attacks, and she soon was chasing away enemies with the use of her arrows. She used this very frequently inside the tunnels, to be able to chase out the enemies who tried to come inside, as well as outside, to attack the ones that came across the fields.

She got famous for breaking the traditional stereotype of bunnies doing nothing more than fleeing from danger, as she was not willing to give up her land and home, which belonged to her whole family, and she was going to stand her ground to defend it the best that she could. She soon got famous for defending her home from invaders, and for chasing away animals that would before make the bunnies abandon their homes upon their approach.

She not only defended her home, but she also was able to encourage her people to do the same, making them pass from vulnerable individuals to great warriors that could fend for themselves. This example also passed to other hares, making them gain a certain fame of being more aggressive and assertive than most other kinds of bunnies would be.

She spent several years of her life defending and expanding her burrow, and she became a symbol of strength and determination among the bunnies. This all caused her to become a legend among her people, and among her own kind, and this granted her to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Rést Védő (burrow defender)_ :** He legendary and entrusted crossbow, said to be able to shot across vast distances inside of her burrowing areas. This weapon was said to be able to be able to cause its arrows to realize curves and turns as they flew, allowing them to hit enemies even if they tried to dodge, as it was able to cause the trajectory of the arrows to change in midflight. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to release a single arrow that she can control. She is able to cause the arrow to make curves and twists in the air as it is propelled by a magic energy that has direct connection with her own, allowing her to make it fly in direction to the target. Not only that, but she also gains the ability to see through the “point of view of the arrow”, what allows her to see where her arrow is going, and controlling it to be able to hit the enemy. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

_**Az Ásó Karmai (claws of the digger)**_ : This is not an actual weapon, but more of a conceptual weapon that was created form the many anecdotes that say about how much of a great digger she was, and how she was the one who made most of the tunnel systems of her burrows. This Noble Phantasm manifests itself in the form of special claws of metal in her hands that have an appearance as if they were made for digging, not to fight. With the help of these claws, she is able to dig at great speeds, and through nearly any material, form lose soil to rock and metal, as easily as if they were clay, and this allows her to be able to create passages and tunnels that can go through any material. It allows her to use it as a mean of escaping enemies and of creating passages that can serve as shot cuts, as well as it allows her to move round fast, once with them, she can dig far faster than she would be able to run. She can also use it in battle, once she can uses these claws to dig out tunnels in the ground to be able to move without being seen, and to be able to evade attacks while she emerges from the earth and attacks. Despite having not been made to fight, they also serve as weapons in fight, serving as metallic claws that attack enemies. This is a C rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	22. Mao Guo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musical archer.

**True Name:** Mao Guo

**Also Known As:** The Archer of the Songs, The Musical Archer

**Species:** Pig

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 5.4 feet tall, with a body that denotes an archer and warrior, but without diverging that much from what most mammals expect from an adult male pig. His skin is of a pinkish shade, and his eyes are of a turquoise color. When summon, he is carrying his own bow-instrument, and he is wearing a clothing that consists into a blue and red robe and white pants.

**Personality:** He is a romantic at heart, and it is easy for others to notice that, as he seems to be poetic over things, and to be often encouraging others to see the bright side of life and to enjoy the beautiful things that are around them. He is a person who grew to love helping others, and he takes this at his soul, as he will often stop to help anyone who needed the help of someone. Despite being a romantic, he seems not to have interest in actually getting “romantic” with any other individual, as he already has a very happy marriage with the woman who he fell in love with, his dear Shao Na. Even though he might sometimes give glances to other females, he will never respond to any advances of them, for his heart belongs to a single mistress, even because he wouldn’t want to make her angry…

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Shao Na, playing music, sunny days, sweet bean dumplings, mahjong, traveling

**Dislikes:** People who insult his dear Shao Na, cruelty, prejudice, evil

**Combat:** As an Archer, he obviously makes use of indirect combat, attacking form a distance with his special bow/instrument. This weapon is described by many as “something that could not really be called a bow”, however, this weapons works perfectly for his ways of fighting, because it can fire sonic blasts that pierce and cut like arrows. This turns him into one of Archers with the greatest speed of fire and reloading quickness that there is, and it allows him to make many interesting uses of his “sonic arrows”.

In battle, he will sometimes make use of his _Songs of the Heart_ to increase the power of his music, and this, in turn, allows him to make better use of the sonic arrows that he produces. It is also not uncommon to see him using his _Alluring Nightingale_ to affect others to make them drop their guards or be more inclined to listen to what he says.

Despite them both being two different Heroic Spirits, and both being Archers, his true power will show when he is by the side of his beloved Shao Na. Their _Combination_ skill will activate and grant them a great power in combat, as well as allowing them to active their second Noble Phantasm, which will only work with them both together.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D-->C **_END :_** D-->C **_AGI :_** C-->B **_MAN :_** C-->B **_LUK : _**B-->A **_NP :_** B-->A

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As an Archer, he is gift with elevated ranks in this skill. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore the effects of spells that are bellow three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. He is, however, still vulnerable to the Sacraments of the Church. **B Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** He is able to act independently from his Master for a while. At this ranking, he can stay in the world for up to one day without a Master, but he will need the support of mana from his Master if he engages in combat. **C Rank**

**Alluring Nightingale** **:** He is able to use this skill to fascinate others with the use of his music; however, instead of singing, he uses the music of his instrument. He is able to produce a song that can enchant others, allowing him to make them lose their focus. **D Rank**

**Songs of the Heart** **:** By focusing on the pain of his loss in his early days, and on his love for his dear Shao Na, he is able to elevate his skills in performance, what increases the powers of his musical attacks. **A Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** He never knew when to give up, as when he fought for days in a mountain against a horde of scorpions, and he was able to fight many enemy soldiers even on his elderly days. He is able to continue to fight ignoring wounds, as long as he does not receives one that is decisively fatal. **B Rank**

**Combination** **:** This skill is a reflection of the time that he fought with his beloved Shao Na, the only woman who he truly loved in his life. When he is fighting with her by his side, their interaction causes all of their parameters increase by one rank. **B Rank**

**History:** He started his life as a wandering minstrel, which played songs with his instrument, and compose songs that are long lost today, but some said that were among the most beautiful songs ever composed.

At some point in his life, he witnessed the loss of a loved one by the hands of evildoers, and this was when his life took a turning point. He started to train to be a warrior, but soon discovered that he lacked many of the necessary skills to become a warrior. However, he found a way of compensating this through using a bow, which would allow him to hit enemies and keep himself away from harm’s way.

He then started to use the archery skills that he trained on his own to be able to fight his enemies with the best of his capacities. In order not to be seem carrying weapons, he found a way to use the strings of his bow into his instrument, and he carried the arrows hidden into his clothing, turning his loyal instrument into something that was both a form of art and a weapon.

During his travels, he realized many feats of bravery and heroism, including saving lost individuals, fighting criminals, and protecting the peace and the harmony of the land at every chance he got. During this, he met many other individuals who often helped him in battle, including one interesting female goat that had quite a skill with throwing stars.

Together, they formed a great team, and they together defeated a great horde of demoniac scorpions, fighting for several days and nights until the last scorpion finally died.

Some said that he and that goat got together, forming a couple, maybe one of the first interspecies couples to have ever been heard about. They fought many adventures together, even on their elderly years, when they were able to defeat soldiers of an enemy army together by using the same level of skill they had in their youth years.

They grew old rather peacefully, and they were buried side by side…

**Noble Phantasms:** **_ Shènglì de Jiāoxiǎngqǔ: _ ** His bow legendary instrument that, as a Noble Phantasm has been turn into something that is both a weapon and an instrument. In life, he used it to shot physical arrows, but now it became an weapon that is capable of firing arrows made out form pure sonic force against enemies. By calling out the true name of his Noble Phantasm, he is able to play a whole symphony in this instrument, which causes a great barrage of arrows to shot into the enemies. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Xingxing Zhi Ge:_** This is a powerful Noble Phantasm that is conditional, and that can only be summon when he is side by side with his beloved Shao Na. By calling together this true name, they are able to combine their Noble Phantasms, allowing them to create a storm of flying stars carried by a wind of sonic force. This is an A++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm


	23. Shao Na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ninja who throws stars.

**True Name:** Shao Na

**Also Known As:** Warrior of the Thousand Stars

**Species:** Goat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is a beautiful individual, ever since she was alive, and she is once more, once she was summon to this world in her prime. She stands around 4,7 feet tall, with a sculptural body, and she is very beautiful, as far as it is normal for female goats to be beautiful. Her fur is all in a shade of cream, with a pinkish tone near hear eyes and on her ears. She also has a hair-like tuff of fur on the top of her head that is of a deeper shade of brown and which she usually has tied in a pigtail. Her eyes are both of brown coloration. When summon, she has two outfits, the first one is a casual one, which consists into a yellow and red Chinese hanfu with orange trimmings. The second outfit is a battle one, that resembles an ochre-colored bodysuit like the one of a ninja that hugs her body and allow freedom of movements.

**Personality:** She is an individual with a very strong personality, and she often demonstrates it with a way of acting and fighting that makes others think that she is the kind who looks for trouble, but she is just a strong woman who learned to fend for herself in a harsh world, and is use to do things her way. She is an individual who once thought that the world was unfair, and that the only way to survive it was being selfish, but the meeting with a pig has made her see things differently, and now she is the kind who is willing to help others without expecting nothing in return, even though she sometimes still show signs of someone who loves bohemian life, despite being totally loyal to her husband, to the point of nearly attacking any male who try to approach her after she makes it clear that she is married. She is hardcore in her ways of acting, and she might sometimes decides to settle things with her stars and fists if the situation gets too out of hand. However, most of the time, she is a rather peaceful person, showing a very kind side of herself which might quickly evaporate in moments of combat.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Mahjong, Mau Guo, god drinks, parties, seeing new things, long walks under the sun

**Dislikes:** Women hinting on her Mao Guo, the idea of being cheated on, being made fun off, scorpions, arrogance, small-minded people, bigotry

**Combat:** As an Archer Class Servant, she prefers the use of long distance fighting, namely: her throwing stars. After all, she was the “warrior of the thousand stars”, so she is extremely skilled in the shurikenjutsu, and she demonstrates to be a master at this, being able to throw them in rapid succession and that she never runs out of stars. This skills, which allowed her to become an Archer, represents for her amazing ranking in _Projectile (throwing stars)_ skill.

In battle, she will often jump and tumble while she throws stars in her enemies, avoiding their attacks and keeping distance while she hits them with her shurikens.

Despite them being two different Heroic Spirits, and both being Archers, her true power of battle awakens when she is standing by the side of her beloved Mao Guo. Their _Combination_ skill allows them to increase each other’s parameters when they are fighting side by side, and it allows them to call on their second Noble Phantasm.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D-->C **_END :_** C-->B **_AGI :_** B-->A **_MAN :_** D-->C **_LUK : _**C-->B **_NP :_** B-->A

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As an Archer, she receives a generous ranking in this skill. At this ranking, it allows her to nullify all the spells that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect her. However, she is still vulnerable to the effects of the Sacraments of the Church, since these were create specially to fight spiritual beings like her. **B Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** As an Archer, she is able to act independently of a Master, being able to move away from her Master and act independently of him/her to fight, but she will still require the help of  a master to Noble Phantasms or other techniques that consume a great deal of magic energy. Other than that, if she manages her mana to a maximum and avoids battle and usage of Noble Phantasm, she can stay in the world for up to two days without a Master. **B Rank**

**Projectile (throwing stars)** **:** This skill reflects how she is not a regular Archer, and the power of her throwing stars. Her stars have almost the same power of a Noble Phantasm, and they usually spell certain death to any mortal targets, and they represent a threat even to other Servants. **A++**

**Battle Continuation** **:** She was very stubborn woman, who never knew when to give up, as when she fought for days in a mountain against a horde of scorpions, and she was able to fight many enemy soldiers even on her elderly days. She is able to continue to fight in despite of her injuries so long as she does not suffers one that is definitely lethal. **B Rank**

**Combination** **:** This skill is a reflection of the time that she fought with her dear Mao Guo, the only man who she truly loved in her life. When she is fighting with him by her side, their interaction causes all of their parameters increase by one rank. **B Rank**

**History:** She grew up as the apprentice of a ninja clan, and she was very skilled into the throwing stars. However, tragedy stroke in the day her clan was attacked and all of them were killed in a terrible raid, of which she was the only survivor.

She started to travel, and soon she was becoming a name known in the lands as a bounty hunter and as a warrior for rent. She made fame for giving her abilities and skills to who paid, doing jobs like hunting for criminals and rescuing the ones who were lost or kidnapped.

Despite doing things for money, she conquered a fame of being a person who has a nice heart, ad would often do things out of the goodness of her heart, even though she would later ask for money if she found out that the ones who she helped were rich.

Still, in her life, she made many heroic deeds, and she met interesting individuals, including a certain musician who had an interesting way of using his instrument. That happy and brave musician soon caught her eye, and she was falling in love with him before she realized it.

They formed a team, and he soon was leading her to become more of a hero than she believed herself to be. They even risked by fighting a great horde of demoniac scorpions, fighting for several days and nights until the last scorpion finally died.

Some said that she and that pig got together, forming a couple, maybe one of the first interspecies couples to have ever been heard about. They fought many adventures together, even on their elderly years, when they were able to defeat soldiers of an enemy army together by using the same level of skill they had in their youth years.

They grew old rather peacefully, and they were buried side by side…

**Noble Phantasms: _Qiān Kē Xīng:_** This Noble Phantasm is a representation of how people claimed her to be a true hurricane of throwing stars.BY calling out the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to spin at a very high speed and liberate a rain of stars all over the place or into a specific area. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Xingxing Zhi Ge:_** This is a powerful Noble Phantasm that is conditional, and that can only be summon when she is side by side with her dear Mao Guo. By calling together this true name, they are able to combine their Noble Phantasms, allowing them to create a storm of flying stars carried by a wind of sonic force. This is an A++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	24. Hakim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior who received revelations from God to save his people.

**True Name:** Hakim

**Also Known As:** The Warrior Mammal of God

**Species:** Cheetah

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a cheetah, he stands around 7,2 feet tall, and has a body that denotes a warrior that lives from the hunting and who is used to move around both by running and by jumping from one branch into another in the forests. His fur is of a yellowish tan coloration, with several black spots all over his body, and with white fur on his stomach, chest and on his jawline. His eyes are both of the color of rubies. When summon, he is wearing purple clothing, a pair of pants, a jacket, and a pair of gloves in his hands, with his crossbows strapped into his forearms.

**Personality:** He is a warrior who has a fun-loving and easygoing nature, making him very sociable to others, and being the kind who acts like a person who seems to think that life is a big party, what sometimes might make others consider him childish, since he seems to act like a teenager sometimes. He is very spirituous, and he tends to make jokes and try to make others smile by acting like a clown. However, he has a much more serious side of his personality, which is the one of someone who was a hunter who got food for his whole village, and of a warrior who went on a mission to save his country. Still, even this will not make him stop to be a fun and easy-go-lucky individual. He is deeply loyal to the ones who he considers his friends, and this is something that might even be a weakness at some points, for this can be exploit against him.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Fried fish, roasted lizard, being in jungles, running, jumping, tumbling, going into parties, eating sweets, making friends, being admired

**Dislikes:** Losing, people who ignore him, people who hurt innocents, cruelty

**Combat:** As an Archer, he is able to fight by using his two crossbows in his arm to fire special arrows, that are made from his very mana, allowing them to be fired in repetition and with great speed. He is also able to combine this with his amazing agility, and his skill to move across forests by jumping from one branch into another, something that he can easily adapt to the ambient of the city.

He is a warrior that is consider among the fastest and most agile members of the Archer Class, and it turns him hard to follow and to fight. In battle, he counts with the power of his _Eye of the Mind (False)_ to be able to read the way that others move and eventually predict their movements, allowing him to hit them almost as if he could predict the future, as well as knowing their ways of attacking. Finally, he counts with his _Revelation_ to be able to predict the best course of actions, and this can very well allow him to win the battle.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Independent Action:** This skill allows him to act independently from a Master. At this ranking, he is able to stay in the world for up to two days without a Master, if he manages to the maximum his mana reserves and avoid getting in battle and using his Noble Phantasm. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to resist the grips of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore the power of any spell that is bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** He was famous for his great skill in hunting, which allowed him to hit targets after seeing the way that they moved. This allows him to see the way that the enemies move and how they act, and this way, he is able to predict their movements, and to understand the way that they move. **A+ Rank**

**Revelation** **:** He was famous for the visions that he had which revealed the future to him. This skill allows him to “see” the best personal course of action to reach any goal. These revelations might come in random moments, but once they come, they are of great help, for allow him to have a direction for his way of acting. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born among the less fortunate individuals of his community. He grew up to be a hunter and gatherer among his own people, and he soon became famous because of the efficiency with which he hunted. He was famous for his ability to move around the forest and for his ability in wielding not only one, but two crossbows, which he found a good way to utilize by tying one to each of his wrists and using movements of them to cause them to fire.

However, another thing that made him famous was the fact that he sometimes showed to be far more talented at hunting and tracking his targets in ways that others could not comprehend. Other than that, he had a perfectly normal life, being just an average cheetah who was very talented in what he did.

However, this would all change in one day, when he was hunting for prey, and he suddenly saw something in front of his eyes. Suddenly, it was like the forest around him was burning in flames, and he could hear the screams of pain and fear of animals. This vision only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to scare him more than anything else in his whole life. Also, there was this strong feeling that was on his heart that what he saw was some kind of warning. He could not forget that vision, no mattered how much he tried.

A few days later, he felt himself being pulled in direction to a part of the forest in which some animals were trying to use their magic for some tricks. Inadvertently, one of them started a fire. Hakim was there, he was able to gather other animals, and the fire was put out before it could spread to the forest.

That was only the first time that Hakim had a vision that could affect his future, because the next one he saw was something that told to him of a plan to assassinate an important leader of his country. He immediately set in motion, and he was able to arrive just in time to prevent the conspiracy, save the leader’s life, and expose the conspirators. After that, he received some credit under the eyes of the great leader, who was admired by his seemingly ability to predict the future.

Hakim was invite to stay by his side, and so, he could soon alert him of the next vision that he had, and which was the more terrifying of all. It was a vision that told of the neighbor country trying to invade the country, and if they succeeded, they would kill and enslave the population, and throw the country in ruin.

He warned the great leader, and he was heard. However, there were some who did not believed him, like one of the generals of the army, who saw the country he was talking about as one of their most important allies. Hakim tried to warm him about a part of his vision that said that, if he went to the country, he would be killed by them as a way of declaring their war. The general, just to prove him wrong, departed to the country. Upon arriving, the prediction of the cheetah became truth.

This was when the country prepared for war, and it was thanks to Hakim’s prediction, as well as his great skills in battle, that they were able to win. Up until today, the people of that country remember the story of the cheetah who saved the country with his visions, and with the talent of his crossbows. Some even say that he was a mammal who was chosen by Ala to save the country by acting as his messenger.

This all caused him to have his name forever written in the legends, as well as in the great Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Luqutat Mutaqatiea:_** This is a Noble Phantasm, that was born from his skill with the two crossbows on his wrists. Also, the skill with which he was able to shot his arrows in a way that it seemed that they could actually intertwine to be able to hit an enemy both at the same time and at a very little distance from each other. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, and releasing both of his crossbows at the same time, he causes the arrows to spin around their own axis, and around each other like drills, and this causes both arrows to merge together to create a drill of energy. They say that this is able to pierce through nearly all defenses, save for the ones that had the power of the divine in them. The spinning movement of the arrows cause more damage and this motion allows them to drill through defenses, turning them into an attack that can move past defenses. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	25. Johnathan Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An albino fox who landed on the eastern lands, and was cursed to be alone.

**True Name:** Johnathan Foxtrot

**Also Known As:** The White Death

**Species:** Albino fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 3,8 feet tall, and he has a frail building, as one would expect from someone like him. His fur is completely white on all of his body, and his eyes are of a deep shade of red, which is a clear sign of his albinism condition. When he is summon, his default clothing is a traditional Chinese clothe that is completely white, just like him, and which is light and allows him freedom of movements. He is also able to summon his _Coat of Arms_ , which takes the form of a clothing of ice-blue coloration that has the imperial insignia in the back.

**Personality:** He is a strong person in personality, despite being quite gloomy. He is a person who is lonely at heart, being soft-spoken and rarely raising his voice to others, more out of his own loneliness and wish to be left alone than to actual shyness from his part. He is a decent person who enjoys helping others, and who will willingly sacrifice himself for the good of other mammals. He is a person who cares deeply about others, and that is why he usually avoids making ties with others, because he don’t wants to cause others around him to fall as a result of his curse, and that is why he will hesitate into making alliances with others, especially if they are people who he seems to care about. He is a mammal who actually craves for company and for love, and he is willing to put his worries aside for others if this means for a chance of making friends, but still, he will try to avoid being close to others for too long, so his curse has no time to act on them.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Fried scorpions, dry jellyfish, being accepted, hearing good music, seeing the snow, seeing new and interesting things

**Dislikes:** His curse, people who ignore his warnings to keep distance form him, strong sun, prejudice, cruelty, bullies

**Combat:** as an Archer, he is the kind of warrior who prefers the distant approach, mainly because of his weak body and constitution, what make him rather unfit for close combat, and force him to have to resort to his bow and arrows. He is able to shot with great precision, being able to plan trajectories and to be able to hit even small targets at a certain distance, as well as controlling the strength of his arrows, allowing them to only pass partially through a target.

Despite not being the kind who fight directly, he is skilled in the use of a sword, having been trained in fencing, thanks to his _Expert of Many Specializations_ skill. He is able to combine it with his _Coat of Arms_ , which allows him to increase his parameters to be able to fight more properly on close distance, despite it surely not making him powerful enough to hold his own against a martial-oriented Servant for too long. Also, his _Lonely Star_ skill allows him to reduce gradually the power of his enemies, despite it also causing his own allies to become weaker and weaker. However, he will still be susceptible to his _Weak Constitution_ skill, which might attack during moments of battle.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Independent Action:** He was always alone in his life, because he didn’t wanted to cause the downfall of others. At these rankings, he is able to act without a Master, but he will need the help of the Master for Noble Phantasms that consume much mana. He is also able to stay in the earth for up to one week without a Master. **A Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to escape the grips of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore spells inferior to two chants, but it does not protect him from the effects of the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

**Weak Constitution** **:** In his life, he got famous for having a particularly frail health, which now manifests in this skill, which makes him have fits of coughing and weakness in sudden moments, causing his parameters to drop considerably. **B Rank**

**Lonely Star** **:** He was cursed to cause the downfall both of his enemies and of his allies, and this now manifests in this skill. This skill takes the form of an aura that causes the parameters of others around him to be gradually lowered, and it affects both the opponents who fight him in battle as the allies who fight by his side. **B Rank**

**Expert of Many Specializations** **:** Due to the teachings of his family, he has dominion over many professional skills. He is able to be an expert in fencing, tactics, linguistics, calculus, rhetoric, philosophy, history, and many other professionalization teachings that were consider “essential” for aristocrats during the time he lived. **C+ Rank**

**History:** He was born into the lands of the west, very near the Old County, and since his young days, he had a harsh life, suffering all kinds of prejudices for having been born completely white, and even more because he was born into a rare aristocratic family of foxes who were committed to tradition. They were hard on him, forcing him to learn all the things that were “essential” for an aristocrat to know, even though he had some health problems that would get on the way.

They continued to raise him harshly, until the boy finally had enough, and he decided to run away. He entered hidden in the first ship, and was soon sailing to a new destination. However, fate seemed to have decided that his hardships would not end so easily.

During the travel, the ship was attacked by pirates, and was sunk, the whole crew died, save for him, who drifted in a piece of the broken vessel. If it was luck or fate, it is up for anyone to guess, but he ended up washed into the shores of the Eastern lands, where he soon saw himself into a new kind of world.

However, in that world there was the deep belief that the white color was associated with death, and so, the fact that he was an albino made him be rejected by most people that he met. However, he soon ended up under the care of a man who didn’t minded his color, and this man started to raise him as if he was his own son.

This man taught him many things, including how to use the bow and the sword, which was somewhat easy for the fox, once his parents also forced him to learn archery and fencing. He was strict in his way of teaching, but he also was much kinder than his family, including being more comprehensive with his state of fragile health. Under his tutelage, the young fox demonstrated to be a great learner, and soon was demonstrating that he was going to be very promising in the future.

The man who raised him was also a servant of the lord of these lands, and on his adventures, he ended up finding a witch, and this witch killed him. After that, Johnathan himself went after her, and he put himself in a situation where he killed her sister, but saved her life. The witch, torn between revenge and gratitude, gave him a two-edged blessing, which was that he would be able to overcome any enemy on his awake, but at the same time, he would cause the downfall of everyone who was near him.

After that, he set out to follow the footsteps of his mentor, and he started to do work to protect the land and the ones who lived in it, despite the way that they all treated him. However, as time went by, he started to see the blessing of the witch take effect. In truth, he always managed to win challenges when he put himself in them, however, the ones who ventured near him and who ended up becoming his friends ended up perishing during their battles, for one reason or another.

Because of this, he decided to always travel and be alone, so he would not cause misfortunes to others. He got famous for always traveling alone, and for never being part of a group for more than a few days. He continued to fight on his own for a very long time, until the day of his last adventure.

On his last adventure, he made a pair with a warrior with who he fell in love with. They had a great adventure together, but due to his curse, the one who was his partner and love started to have problems. Johnathan tried to persuade him to leave to save himself, but he was ignored by him, who continued to be by his side till the end. Eventually, during their final battle with the warlord they were fighting, his beloved died, and Johnathan was left alone to battle the enemy.

He had one last arrow left, and he used this arrow to kill the enemy with a precise shot in the heart. He buried his love that night, and he died only a few days later. Some say it was from grief, others say it was a suicide, the truth, only Johnathan himself knows.

**Noble Phantasms: _Coat of Oath:_** A clothing that was given to him by his mentor, and which represented the dedication of himself to the cause of his teacher. He don’t wears it all the time, but when he summons it, he is able to wear it, and by wearing it, all of his parameters get ranked up, and his armaments are improved, causing more damage. He also receives some protection from other attacks. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Last White Arrow:_** This is a representation of that last precise arrow that he used to take down his enemy. Upon calling out the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to releases one last arrow, filled with determination and power, and this arrow has the effect of distorting all possibilities to be able to hit straight into the heart of the enemy, and also, it causes a great damage to the target, which usually results in death. However, this has a drawback: the last arrow is literally the last arrow, and after using this Noble Phantasm, he is unable to fire another arrow from his bow for the next twelve hours. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	26. Edvald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A polar bear with amazing archery skills, even underwater.

**True Name:** Edvald

**Also Known As:** The Death in the Water

**Species:** Polar Bear

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a polar bear that stands 8,7 feet tall and has the building of a warrior/hunter, and at the same time of a swimmer and Archer, having reach a midterm in between those two extremes. When summon, he is wearing a brown and blue outfit that resembles something between a leather armor and a diver suit.

**Personality:** He is an individual who seems to be focus on his missions at all times, and he is very efficient. He is not robotic or insensible, but he knows very well that there are many moments when you need to be serious, and he is often analyzing a situation so he can come up with the best possible solution. When summon, he will often interact with his Master in a formal way, and from there, he will take decisions based on his own evaluations of his Master, what can lead him to become more or less cooperative as he evaluates if his Master is or not a good leader. Of course, underneath it he also shows the occasional moment of carefree humor that can often surprise others.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Swimming, fish, hunting, seeing the clouds, jewelry, spending times in peace, snowy fields

**Dislikes:** Hot climate, incompetent Masters, people getting on his way, sea monsters

**Combat:** As an Archer, he prefers the use of far-away techniques by hitting his enemies with his arrows. Due to his nature, he is particularly skilled in attacking from the water, as it is demonstrate by his _Death in the Water_ skill, which increases his power when submerged and allows him to avoid detection while he fires arrows at others.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C+ **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** D+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, he receives this as a Class Skill, and it allows him to act independently from a Master for a certain time. At this tanking, it allows him to be able to function and to stay in the world for up to two days without a Master, if he manages to the max his mana consumption. However, if he uses skills or Noble Phantasms that require a great expanse of mana, he will have to resort to the support of his Master. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** Another skill the he receives as an Archer, and that turns him resilient to the magical attack. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify effortlessly any spell that is bellow three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have many problems to take a grip on him. However, he is unable to resist to the power of the Sacraments of the Church. **B+ Rank**

**Clairvoyance** **:** In life, he was able to hit targets at good distances away while hiding underneath the surface of the water. With this skill, he is able to sight objects at great distances, as well as follow the movements of fast-moving objects. He is also able to survey a whole area if he is into an advantageous point. **B Rank**

**Death in the Water** **:** Part of his legend speaks of his skill to fire arrows even when hew as underneath the water, and to hit enemies that were both in and out of the water. Thanks to this skill, he is able to gain a plus modifier when he is submerged, and while on water, he also acquires some low ranking _Presence Concealment_ against someone who is outside of the water. **A Rank**

**Protection from Arrows** **:** Many storied speak of how other archers could not reach him, due to the water that broke the force of the arrows fired at him and protected him. This was sublimate in this skill, which protects him from projectiles, and it is particularly effective if he is under the water. **C+ Rank**

**Bravery** **:** This skill grants him resilience to all forms of mental interference, like pressure, confusion, and even fascination. It also has the bonus of increasing the melee damage in combat. **C Rank**

**History:** He was born into a tribe of polar bears, and as it was common on his tribe, as a male, he grew up to become a warrior and hunter, with the duty of protecting their land from the enemies and to ensure that there would be food for the whole community. He grew up as a strong individual, and he became a strong animal who focused into the duty of fending for his tribe.

As he grew up, he was famous as a great hunter and warrior, and he was admire among his people for his great deeds, like finding food for his people when all of the other hunters had failed, and caused the bears from the enemy tribe to run from their land by using nothing more than his arrows. He soon was admire among his people, and his fame was going to grow even more…

Soon, a gigantic monster that had come from the sea, and said to be devouring the greatest warriors, reducing the numbers of the mammals in there, was plaguing their land. The beast was also eating all the fishes of the rivers, what was causing the tribes to face hunger, it was a problem that they couldn’t ignore. It needed to be solved, and for that, they were going to send their best warriors, putting all of their differences aside to be able to save them all from the danger.

Naturally, many brave warriors from all of the tribes started to come forth to try to defeat the beast, but all of them fell to it. That was when Edvald came, and he succeeded where they all had failed. He gained fame as a great warrior and hero, who had killed the great beast and was able to save his tribe and all of his land from that threat.

As a symbol of his victory, the tribes used the bones from the creature, and the sacred bones of their ancestors to create a bow made of bones, said to be more powerful than any other bow ever made. This bow was gifted to him as a symbol of his bravery and strength, and he used it for several years to hunt and to fight the enemies who tried to invade their land and the tribes.

Over the years, he was a defender of his lands, as well as a hunter, diving in the deep and using his bow to hunt fish and other creatures, and firing arrows from the water into the dry land, to catch the enemies and invaders by surprise. There were many deeds attributed to him, and they all depicted him as a hero whose skill was above the one of many other warriors who lived in his land.

His story turned into a legend, and he was rewarded by having his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Beinbogi:_** The bow made of bones that was part of his legend, and that he used to be able to shot enemies that were both in the water and out of it. This bow was fabricate from the bones of a creature of the sea that he hunted on his own, as well as the bones of previous members of his tribe, and it was said that the power of all of them was held within this bow. It was able to shot arrows that could easily kill any enemy, as well as shot arrows that moved across the water. It was said that he was able to use this bow with better efficiency when he was into the water, for her was able to summon the power of the water creatures whose bones were used, and it allowed him to defeat great enemies by using their power into each arrow. Upon releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to charge the arrows with a layer of water into very high pressure, which propels the arrow with an unbelievable speed, allowing it to pierce through nearly anything. This arrow can also pass through several enemies at once, as the water allows it to be able to hit enemies in adjacent. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	27. Malina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was an Archer who separated two mountains to save both.

**True Name:** Malina

**Also Known As:** Hunter of the Mountains

**Species:** Cougar

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a cougar, she stands around 6,5 feet tall, and has a sleek body that was made for race and mobility, fitting the kind of warrior who would use a bow to fight enemies from far. Her fur is short and is of a dark, rusted coloration of cream all over, with white on her chest, stomach and jawline, and with black around her ears and on the tip of her tail. Her eyes are of the color of rubies. When summon, she is wearing clothing that resembles a blouse and a pair of shorts and skirt, all of black coloration, and complete with a lucky charm made with eagle feathers on her head.

**Personality:** She is a person who likes to help others, and who enjoys nature and to be on the open air more than she would like to be on an enclosed environment. She was more trusting in the past, but due to the trickery and betrayal she suffered, she is far more careful around others, and she will be often hesitant to deposit her full trust into someone, unless she received great proofs that they can be trusted, and this includes her own Master. Gaining her trust is hard, but once you manage to do that, she will prove to be one of the most loyal mammal that you could ever meet, and she will gladly give her life to ensure that you are okay. She still holds regrets for allowing herself to be tricked, what cost the lives of her dear friends, and her wish, if she could make one, would be to change their fates…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Open fields, being on mountains, quails, seeing birds flying, amulets and other jewelry made from feathers

**Dislikes:** Betrayal, cruelty, arrogance, failing others

**Combat:** As an Archer, she prefers the use of her own skills in the bow to hit enemies from afar. She often shows to be extremely skilled with it, with her arrows being incredibly precise and powerful, proving to be able to bring down enemies many times bigger than herself.

Thanks to her high-ranked _Clairvoyance_ , she is able to sight enemies from amazing distances, enough to be able to fire arrows in them without any risk of receiving counterattacks or even of being detect. Also, she uses t to survey great areas, giving her tactical advantage in any challenge.

Her Noble Phantasm has a self-sacrifice factor, turning it into the kind of technique that will, at most times, be suicidal, so she will only use it if she has no other choice.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** A+

**Skills: Independent Action:** This skill is standard for all Archers, and it allows her to act independently of her Master for a certain amount of time. At this ranking, it allows her to stay in the world for up to one day without a Master, save that she manages at the maximum her own mana and don’t go into direct combat. **C Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows her to resist to the grips of magic. At this ranking, it allows her to effortlessly nullify all spells and curses that are bellow two chants. However, she is unable to resist to the effects of the High-Thaumaturgy and the Greater Rituals, and she is still susceptible to the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

**Clairvoyance** **:** During her life, she was able to aim several miles away and hit perfectly the bridge that connected both of the mountains with her final arrow. At this ranking, she is able to see pretty much everything around her, and to sight objects that are up to three hundred miles away. **A Rank**

**Crossing the Distant Fields** **:** During her life, she was able to cross the terrains of the mountains easily, as if she had be born as part of the mountain. With this skill, she is able to jump over anything that stands on her way, not having her own speed reduced by any kind of obstacle, and being able to ignore anything, as long as she can jump in or over it. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born among a tribe of hunter-gatherers and she grew up among her people as a person who cared for others, and yet was able to care for the young and to hunt down for food. She became a hunter of her people, she was admire as a skilled hunter, especially with the use of the bow, and she was famous for being skilled in running and crossing the fields of the mountains.

During her time, however, she saw her own tribe in the middle of a threat of war, which was threatening to consume her whole mountain and all of the tribes who lived in it, both the predator and the prey ones. She saw a great black cloud covering her people, and she soon was force to take a stand, and to form an alliance with members of other tribes in order to try and to avoid that war that threatened to destroy the two mountains, connected to each other by a bridge of stone.

She was soon making friendship with the warriors who would become her partners in the search for a way to avoid the battle that would surely destroy both of the mountains. For that, they had to travel some distance, and soon, they were leaving their mountains, trying to find something that could avoid their war. They did that under the advice of a sage form one of the tribes, who told them that the answer would be far away from the mountains. The warriors, having no reason not to trust him, followed his guidance.

In their travel, these warriors fell one by one, and the travel was proving to be a very despairing one, and as the travel continued, soon it was clear that their mission didn’t seemed to actually have a future. Still, Malina refused to give up, and continued to search for a way to save her tribe and her home, for she knew that failure was not an option.

However, things continued to go wrong, and soon, she and the other two survivors discovered that they had been victims of a betrayal. The sage who came with them was actually working for the mammals to whom the war was convenient, and upon seeing that that group of mammals could be a threat to their plans, planed this whole charade to lure them away so they would not be able to stay in her way. Of course, as soon as they discovered it, they killed the false sage.

They were now too far away from the mountains to be able to return in time, and by the time they returned, the two mountains would now have started to destroy each other. They looked up at the sky, and while the other two grieved their foolishness, Malina had already took a decision of what to do.

She draw one arrow, and fixed it in her bow, aiming in direction to the two mountains, and letting her life flow into the arrow, as she prayed to the mountain to guide her shot and to save it. She let go, her arrow flew through the air, and she immediately dropped to the ground, lifeless. Her arrow flew across the land and in direction to the mountains, and it hit straight at the stone bridge that connected the two mountains, and hit it, making the bridge crumble down. This way, the mountains were no longer connected, and the war between them would be too impractical to be realized.

She was able to save her people, and the two survivors carried her body back to the mountain, where she received the proper rituals. Her story turned into a legend, and this legend had her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Dawn-Seeking Arrow:_** This is the representation of the last event of her life, when she was able to shot a single arrow that carried all of her life in it. This single attack was able to destroy a great bridge of rock that connected two mountains in one single strike; however, by putting her life in this arrow, she had to lose her own life. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to repeat this feat, charging a single arrow with all of the power of her soul, and this way, she is able to release an arrow that has so much power that it has the reach of an anti-country Noble Phantasm. It also causes a damage as if it had the power of an anti-army Noble Phantasm. However, the price for such a powerful attack is that she has to drain her own spiritual core completely, and the result of this is that she will inevitably die, unless a very powerful force intervenes. It might be even possible for a Master to prevent her from dying by supplying her spirit core with mana by combining their own magical force with a Command spell, but doing so would consume so much power that it would even put the very life of the Master in danger. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	28. Coyopa & Teyacapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary Hero Twins.

**True Name:** Coyopa  & Teyacapan

**Also Known As:** The Hero Twins, Twin Children of the Sun

**Species:** Mexican wolves

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Both male

**Description:** As a kind of wolf, they both stand around 5,2 feet tall, and they have a building that gives the impression of them being weak, but this is very far from the truth, as they are a very dangerous enemy. They both have exactly the same physical appearance, with a fur on their bodies that has a sandy-coloration in their torsos and limbs, with black on their backs and on their heads, with the fur becoming white in their chests and stomachs, as well as in their muzzles. Their eyes are of the color of rubies. When summon, they are both wearing crimson cargo pants, and white ponchos on their bodies, and both wear black fingerless gloves on their hands.

**Personality:** They have a very similar personality, as they both are quite devious on their ways of behaving, loving to play pranks in others, especially the ones who are far too arrogant for their taste. They do have some problems to recognize authority, even when it comes to their Master, as they do not enjoy receiving orders at all the time, and they might actually try to do things to humor the Master and make them look bad in front of others, and they also tend to prefer to act on their own and to follow their own goals. They are, however, noble heroes at heart, and they are willing to face anyone who they recognize as evil, as well as following the calling of their hearts to help the ones who need it and to save innocents, much like they did when they were alive. They also are the kind who are thirsty for adventures and challenges, enjoying to have something to pass their time.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Quails, being around each other, laying in the grass, chasing each other’s tail, wrestling between themselves, playing games, playing pranks in others

**Dislikes:** Arrogance, cruelty, being away from each other, being bossed around

**Combat:** As a duo of heroes summon as one single Heroic Spirit, they are a kind that acts in a team, and this demonstrates in their _Combination_ skill. They also need to be together to activate both of their Noble Phantasms. Their _Paws of the Gods_ allows them to remain alive and to survive while at least one of them still lives, turning them hard to eliminate. Their _Arrows of the Sun_ allows them to attack together to cause massive damage to an enemy by attacking at the same time.

Their tactics of battle mainly relies on attacking with their arrows and leading the enemy to situations where they are in disadvantage, often using the chance to trap them into some prank situations…

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** EX **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As an Archer, they have a very high ranking in this skill, turning them nearly impervious to any form of magic employed by present-day mages, even their Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have lots of trouble affecting them. **B+ Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** As an Archer, they possesses this skill, which allows them to act independently of a Master. With this skill, they are able to stay in the earth for up to one week without the support of a Master, this is, however, based if they manage their mana in the best way possible, and it they realize actions that involve a great expanse of Mana, then they will need the support of their Master. **A Rank**

**Divinity** **:** They were the child of the great sun god, and as so, they possess a good amount of divine blood running in their veins. The divine might increases their power in battle and enhances their resilience to damage. **B Rank**

**Combination** **:** Their skills are on the best when they are fighting together, and if they are separated, their parameters all get ranked down. Not only that, but their two Noble Phantasms depend on them being together. **B Rank**

**Bow and Arrow Creation** **:** This skill allows them to fabricate bows and arrows at will. They need some material to be able to create their bows, but they can generate their arrows from nothing more than mana, allowing them to fire at a great speed and in great quantities. **C Rank**

**History:** They were born from a romance that their mother, a mortal woman, had with the great god of the sun, and as a result, they were born.

As they grew up, it soon became clear that these two kids were destined to great things, and that they were under the protection of no other than their own father, which was among the most important gods of their pantheon. The boys demonstrated a great way of cheating death, and it was said that, as long as they were together, they would be each one the life of the other. As a result, the boys were rarely seem apart.

During their lives, they faced many trials, which included to have to fight for their lives against monsters that threatened to destroy their land, to have to prevent a great flood, and having to rescue their mother from bandits that came to attack their home. However, their greatest accomplishment was having to descent to the realms of the underworld to have to rescue the knowledge and the magic that was necessary to revitalize the land and to ensure that their people would have a future.

For that, they counted with the support of their father, who passed to them the knowledge of how to make bows and arrows, and taught them to use them. Not only that, but their father also used all of the power of the other gods who were his allies to ensure that the boys would be able to fulfill their journey and return to their home and their land alive.

The boys departed in direction to the land of the dead, and upon arriving in there, their problems only started.

They faced many dangers in there, which included hordes of undead, terrible mystical monsters, and at one point, they had to come face to face with the gods of the underworld in person. The boys managed to defeat them in a game, and this way, they achieved success in their mission, which allowed them to come back home with the magic necessary to save their people.

After this was done, they came back home as heroes, and they lived many other adventures, serving as protectors and guides to their people, and protecting them from dangers, and they were always together. Their feast were so many, and their fame was so great, that it spread to several cultures of their country, and even across their native continent, making them be a pair of heroes who achieved a great level of fame.

This made them qualify to have their names written in the Throne of Heroes, and to be summon together under the Archer Class.

**Noble Phantasms: _Paws of the Gods:_** During their lives, they were blessed by their father, and also by the other gods of their pantheon that were allies with their father. This blessing made sure that, while they were together, one would be the life of the other, and this way, they would be able to survive anything. This has been sublime in the form of this Noble Phantasm, that is conditional and activates immediately when one of them dies. If they are close to each other, and if at least one of them still survives, the other will come back to life in a span of a little less than one minute, granting that both of them will always survive. This turns them into a very difficult Servant to eliminate, for as long as one survives, the other will come back to life. The only way of defeating them is by killing both at once, or by killing each one of them while they are far from each other, because this way the resurrection will be denied. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Arrows of the Sun:_** This reflects the ultimate teaching of their father, allowing them to shot each one a powerful arrow. These arrows are involved in flames and dance together, forming a great arrow of light that almost seems like “the sun turned into a comet”, and flies in direction to the enemy, incinerating everything on its path. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	29. Windari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bat who is a great Archer and who holds the power of the wind

**True Name:** Windari

**Also Known As:** The Flying Archer, Archer of the Forest Winds

**Species:** Black flying fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a member of one of the biggest species of bat that exist, and so, he is pretty big for a bat, with a wing span of a little over three feet. The fur on all of his body is black, as well as the rest of his body, and his eyes are of a deep brown coloration. When summon, all he is wearing is a single tissue that covers his body strategically, tied like a poncho on his body, so it does not get in the way of his movements, and is of a deep brownish-green coloration.

**Personality:** He is an individual who is often thinking of others before thinking on himself, and he is the kind that will avoid talking unless is necessary, for he has a pragmatic way of acting and thinking, and prefers to keep for himself until there is the need to talk. He is the kind of person who demonstrates a clam demeanor most of the time, and he is the kind that will not lose his cool over just anything. He is the kind of person who will fight in the name of others if it is to protect what is deeply important.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** flying, bananas, being in a forest

**Dislikes:** People who threaten innocents, pirates

**Combat:** As an Archer, he favors the use of long-range techniques, and he is famous for his skill of fire arrows while flying, what he achieves by holding his bow with his feet and the arrows with his mouth, allowing him to fire while his arms keep him in the air. This is the kind of skill that makes him one of the rare Archers who is able to fire arrows while in the air, making him a very strong enemy, once he can fire arrows while he flies and this way he stays out of the way of the attacks.

In battle, he will count with the power of his skills to give him protection. His _Protection from Arrows_ skill protects him from projectiles from other Servants, as long as they are not as powerful as a Noble Phantasm, but conditions of strong wind turn it into a more powerful defense. Also, he counts with his _Protection from Wind_ skill, which gives him protection against all forms of winds that come to him, both natural and the ones generated by Mystery. This allows him to fly across the strongest storms, and it allows him to surpass the effects of the attacks of other Servants. This protection also extends to his arrows, allowing them to cut the wind effortlessly and to be able to ignore the strong winds and to hit enemies with great strength.

In cases of great difficulty, he is able to summon his Noble Phantasm, and this arrow is able to cause massive damage, as well as using this power to blow others away through the power of the wind that accompanies the arrow.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** C++

**Skills: Independent Action:** This is the skill that allows the use to be able to exist in the world and to act independently from a Master. At this ranking, it allows him to be able to exist in the world for up to one day without a Master, if he manages to the max his own consumption of mana, and avoid getting into direct combat. If he goes into combat and uses other tactics that demand him to expend a great deal of mana would require him to resort to the support of his Master. **C Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill is traditional for Archers to have, even if they were not properly warriors who dealt with magic in their lives. Normally, the ranking would be high into an Archer, however, he was never a warrior who dealt with magic in his life, and he lived in a time when the Mystery was growing thin in the world. Due to this, the ranking is reduced. At this ranking, this allows him nullify effortlessly Single Action spells, giving the same kind of protection of an amulet that repels magic energy. **D Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** This is the skill that represents the instinct, a special sixth sense that allows one to best do in battle and in certain situations. He was able to figure out by his own how to use bows while flying, and this is something that was the difference between life and death for his people. This is a skill that allows him to see possibilities in places, and allows him to explore them to his own advantage in battle. **C Rank**

**Protection from Arrows** **:** This is a skill that denotes the capacity of one to resist to projectiles, rendering them ineffective. It is a sublimation not of a natural skill or ability, but of the winds that flew around him, defending him from the arrows of his enemies while he flew. Thanks to this, he is able to protect himself from arrows that are inferior to Noble Phantasm so long as he is in the air. It becomes more powerful if he is flying in conditions of very strong wind. **C+ Rank**

**Protection from Wind** **:** This is the skill to be protected against the effects of the wind, a “must have” for who wants to cross the desert. Despite never having lived in the desert regions where this skill was born, he possesses it due to the blessing of the gods of the seas of north and south to which he prayed. At this ranking, it allows him a great protection against anything wind-related, even Noble Phantasms. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born into a great community of bats in the land that he lived, and he grew up like a regular bat. As he grew, he learned the ways of his tribes, how to fly into the wind, how to catch fruits, and how to avoid the predators that could attack and kill him for food and other reasons. His species was one that survived by eating fruit, so there was no reason why he should worry about learning how to fight or how to put himself in unnecessary danger.

That all changed in the day that pirates started to come to their island, and to take away their home and their land in order to have their own gain. Whenever they went, they had the costume of attacking and destroying the local tribes for their treasures, as well as for some twisted kind if fun.

Soon, Windari’s people were being threaten by their presence, and there was only a certain point in which a flying fox could take before he was force to take on arms and try to fight to defend his people. Windari, like many of his people, soon started to take on arms to be able to survive, and that young bat soon had to learn how to fight.

Due to their anatomy, it is hard for bats to fight, once they would need to use their hands for holding their weapons, what would prevent them from being use to fly. This, of course, would limit their course of action, for they would have to choose between flying and being unable to attack properly, or being on the ground and risk being easy target to the much bigger enemies.

Windari, however, was a clever bat, and soon, he started to see a way pass it. He learned to use the bow, and soon, he was able to combine the natural strength and dexterity that the bats had in their feet to his favor. He learned to be able to hold the bow with his feet, while he used his mouth to pick the arrows, put them in the bow, and fire them, and this way, he was able to shot arrows while he kept flying. This way, he was able to eliminate the disadvantages that were so common among his kin, and that made bats so vulnerable to other animals.

He was able to teach this skill to his people, and soon, they were able to protect their land from the pirates all by themselves, proving to be quite a force to be recognized. This surprised both the pirates and the other inhabitants of their islands, who were all surprise by the amazing skill that the flying foxes had acquired.

However, the pirates would not leave empty-handed, and as a revenge, they kidnapped members of his tribe, along with others, in order to take them to sell as slaves. That was when Windari decided to move forward, and soon, he was flying across the sea in direction to the ship of the pirates. In the way, he was caught into a great storm, one that should have spelled certain doom for him.

In this moment, he prayed with all of his might to the two gods, the ones of the north and south seas, and prayed for them to allow him to fly to be able to reach and rescue his people. He was answered, for he was able to find a place among the storm where the wind was weaker, and he was able to glide into that place in direction to the ship.

Upon reaching it, he was able to defeat the pirates, and free the ones who were taken. They took the remaining pirates as hostages, and forced them to return them to their land. Windari became a great hero to the people of his island.

Up until today, he is taken as one of the first bats to find a way to compensate for their physiologic disabilities in battle, and his legend granted him to have his place secured in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Panah Angin:_** This is the representation of his great skill to fire arrows that are said to be strong like the winds that blew into the land that he was born into, and the power that they had into his bow. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to fire a single arrow that moves with the speed of a hurricane, carrying a great deal of wind with it. The result is a powerful current of wind that has the power of a hurricane, being powerful enough to be able to cause massive damage to landscape and to constructions in the area, once the attack can easily blow away houses from the ground. This is consider a powerful Noble Phantasm, more due to its nature than actually for the legend that he possesses. This is a powerful attack, capable of blowing away animals much bigger than himself, but it is particularly weak when employed with Servants that have _Protection from Wind_ skill and other similar protections. This is a C++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	30. Taigakuro Shinji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiger who is the Dragon of South Wind

**True Name:** Taigakuro Shinji

**Also Known As:** The Dragon of the South Wind

**Species:** Tiger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a big tiger, nearly ten feet tall, and he has a muscled body of someone who serves in the army. His fur is all of a deep shade of orange, with black stripes all over his body. His eyes are both of a deep golden color, and they show the grief and regret of the sins that he committed in life. He wears a clothing that is of blue and green color, mainly a pair of pants and a shirt that has the emblems of golden dragons in the back and up the shoulders, once the shirt if armless. He wears a blue colored belt, as well as wrist guards on his forearms. He always carries his bow with him, which is of a very noble wood, and has the same design of dragons as his shirt all over its length.

**Personality:** He is a man who is down to earth, and is quite of a pessimist to most matters. He knows that the only way of living in this world is by following the tide and finding a place where you belong, adapting to the world around you as needed. As a result, once he is summon to this new world, he will fully accept his whole as a Servant, and will be deeply loyal to his own Master, to the point of doing despicable acts upon command, even though he will be really hesitant into doing them. However, there are things that even he will refuse to do, and will only do when forced through the use of a Command spell, like committing slaughter, and killing defenseless children. He is a man who knows the value of commitment, and is wise enough to know when is the time to lower his head and accept, and he has already accepted that the world is a cruel place, and the only way to truly survive in it is to find a place and stay in there.

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Peaceful mornings, roasted pigeon, being in a safe place, keeping order

**Dislikes:** People who follow stupid dreams and put themselves in danger, the memory of how he killed his own brother

**Combat:** As an Archer-Class Servant, he specializes in the use of tactics of long-range combat, mainly, he makes use of his bow to attack enemies from far and remain out of their range. His arrows are powerful enough to cause some serious damage.

For that, he counts with the help of his _Clairvoyance_ , which allows him to extend the reach of his vision to far away, and allowing him to follow the movements of distant targets and take aim for very long shots.

In battle, he counts with his _Instinct_ and _Magic Resistance_ , to predict enemy attacks and to turn himself impervious to magic, respectively. Also, he counts with his Mana Burst to be able to grant himself boosts in speed and power, as well as to liberate blasts of magic that can take the form of Eastern dragons that attack the enemy.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, he possesses this kill, which allows him to be able to act independently of his Master for a certain amount of time. He can stay in the world for up to two days without a Master, considering that he saves mana the maximum he can, and using his Noble Phantasm or other abilities that consume much mana forces him to resort to his Master. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** As an Archer-Class Servant, he receives good ranking in this skill, a result of both the class and the time in which he lived, which still had a lot of magic in the air, not to mention the dragon blood running in his veins. A result of him being descendant from two dragons, one form each side of his family. This ranking allows him to ignore most forms of magic, nullifying any spell that is bellow three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This is the ability to “sense the best personal course of action in combat”. It allows him to have a sixth sense in battle that comes very close to the realm of predicting the future, and giving him an edge of advantage. With this, he is able to reduce the penalties for rendering of senses, and it allows him to predict the trajectory of moving objects and even of projectiles. **B Rank**

**Mana Burst** **:** Due to the great amount of energy that runs on his body for being a descendant of the two legendary dragons, he is able to use this energy to grant brief increasing of his physical attributes and to heal injuries, as well as releasing attacks of pure magic energy. **B+ Rank**

**Clairvoyance** **:** This skill allows him to be able to cause his vision to be extended, allowing him to be able to see things that are distant. On the ranking that he has this skill, he is able to see from great distances, up to ten miles, and combining it with his Instinct, he is able to enter in the realm of seeing the future and being able to read minds somehow, but it is greatly limited. **B+ Rank**

**History:** He was born into a caring and loving family, and he grew up alongside with his younger brother, who he was always making his best to protect. They both grew up hearing the stories of their father, who told them about the legends of the great twin dragons, which was a sad but also inspiring tale of forgiveness and the value of family.

As the two brothers grew up, they eventually came to learn that they both were descendant of the two dragon, because their mother was descendant form the dragon of North, and their father of the dragon of South. They also learned that both of these clans were in war at each other for a very long time, and they had nearly wiped each other out.

If anything, this knowledge only made both brothers get even closer than before, causing them to become nearly inseparable. However, time and fate had a way of playing with others, and sometimes they made even family to be forced to turn on each other.

There was a great revolution on the country, and the brothers saw themselves leaning towards different sides.

Despite having grew up with the inspiring stories of his father, Shinji knew that the world was a harsh and difficult place, and if you wanted to survive in it, sometimes you had to lower your head and accept what was coming. This, coupled with his own sense of duty and valor, made him join the ranks of the imperial army, becoming a servant of the shoguns.

His broth, being who he was, joined the rebels. In many occasions, the two brothers were in in direct conflict, and in each occasion, one tried to convince the other that he was on the wrong side and needed to stop that before it was too late. However, both brothers shared a great stubbornness that prevented them from turning their backs on what was their beliefs.

Shinji only wanted his brother to grow up and see the world as it was, and to give up that foolish idea. During the following years, he made efforts to protect his brother, much like he always did. He really hoped that he could convince his brother give up this.

Unfortunately, the brothers eventually came in the moment of their last fight, in which Shinji wound his own brother fatally, only to see him dying on his arms.

Their story was told again and again many times, and since they both were brave warriors who fought for their beliefs, and who shared in common this great legend, they both had their names written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Power of the South Dragon, Futagoryu Sasu:_** By calling out for the true name of this Noble Phantasm, and firing an arrow from his bow, he causes this arrow to split into two dragons of energy that attack the enemy. These dragons dance together as they advance against the enemy, and they are even able to pass through solid barriers to be able to hit enemies that are hiding. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	31. William Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he is a symbol of Archery

**True Name:** William Tell

 **Also Known As:** The King of Archers, The Great King of Rebels

 **Species:** Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He stands around seven feet tall, and with a body that fits an Archer, with strong arms and a slender body. His fur is all of a grayish white in coloration, and both of his eyes are of the color of hazelnuts. When summon, he is wearing white clothing (whiter than his fur), and it consists into pants, shirt, a jacket, and a cloak that covers his body, complete with a brown belt around his waist.

 **Personality:** He is a person who never dealt well with authority, after all, he is the symbol of rebellion, and now, as a Servant, he still has a lot of problem to deal with any authority, including the one that belongs to his own Master. When summon, he will be rather indifferent towards his Master, often dismissing them as someone who was only there to allow him to materialize again in a new life, and no one too important (after all, with his elevated ranking in _Independent Action_ he will virtually have no need for a Master at all). He is a person who has a dim view of the world, and he is serious most of the time, and he is often analyzing things in an empirical way and seeing everything in a pragmatic way. He is not the kind who makes jokes, and it is really hard to get him to laugh at one, and he often expects people around him to be the same, and don’t understands why they waste time with pointless things. He has kind of a noble side, as he demonstrates to care about the ones around him and to be ready to fight for who needs, even though it is not his first instinct.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** People who take things seriously, doing things his way, being left alone

 **Dislikes:** People who get on his way, tyrants and rulers, having a Master who tries to tell him what to do

 **Combat:** He is an Archer until the end, and he demonstrates it with his amazing skill in the crossbow, allowing him to hit targets at great distances away. He is someone who truly deserves the fame of one of the best archers of history and legends, he is able to hit targets at significant distances away from him, and he is able to hit targets that are significantly small from great distances.

In battle, he wields his Noble Phantasm _Freiheitsstern_ , which is able to cause damage as a Noble Phantasm, and it is effective against existences recognized as kings. In moments of need, he is able to use his second Noble Phantasm to be able to cause massive damage to an enemy by guiding his arrows and making them become much more precise than normal.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Independent Action:** He is a member of the Archer Class, as well as a symbol of freedom and rebellion, and so, he possesses this skill at an unbelievable ranking. This allows him to exist for as long as it is necessary without the need of having a Master at all. However, if he executes actions that cause a great consumption of mana, he will need a Master to back him up. **EX Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a member of the Archer-Class, he possesses this as a class skill at a high ranking, granting him to be impervious to all magic used by modern spell casters. **A Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** Thanks to this skill, he is able to ignore the effects that alter his mind, like fascination, pressure and suggestion. **A Rank**

 **Nature of the Rebellious Spirit** **:** During his life, Tell blatantly refused to bow down to a crown on the top of a post, representing the authority of the foreign monarchs. Also, Tell became a symbol of rebellion and freedom, so it is only logic that he has this skill, that grants that he will never bow down to anyone. This skill negates the effects of Charisma skill of the same or inferior ranking. **A+ Rank**

 **History:** The entity known as William Tell has received many names depending on the place, but the essence of his legend does not change.

He was a man who lived in peace on his country with his only son, and was famous for his skill with the crossbow, for his skill in steering ships, and for his great talent in climbing mountains. During that time, the nation of the neighbor country wanted to control the one in which Tell lived, and they started by taking his village. The tyrannical king then inherited a post in the middle of the village, and demanded that everyone who passed by that would have to bow down to the crown on top of it.

One day, Tell and his son were returning from a hunting, and by passing by the post, Tell not only refused to bow to it, but acted as if the post and they crown didn’t even existed. This infuriated the person who was left in charge from that village, and he was going to order Tell and his son to be both executed. However, he devised a much crueler punishment. He said that they would be both spared from execution, if Tell was able to shot an arrow from the head of his son.

Tell knew that if he missed he could very well become the assassin of his own child, but he also knew that refusing would cause them both to be executed, so he accepted. Tell removed two bolts from his case, and made the man promise that, if he could hit the apple, his son would be free and Tell not executed. The man agreed, and Tell took the shot and the bolt perfectly split the apple in half.

Once this was solved, the man asked Tell why he took the two bows, and the wolf answered that, if he had killed his son with the first bow, or if the cat had went back on his word, Tell would have killed him with the second bolt. The man, of course, was infuriated, but needed to keep his word of sparing Tell’s life. So, instead, he was going to send him to be imprisoned for life.

Tell was taken into a boat, that would guide him in direction to his prison, but a storm in the coast gave Tell the perfect opportunity to escape. After that, Tell ran across the country, with the feline right on his tracks, until Tell was finally able to kill him, by using that very same second bolt. That sparked a revolution which led his whole country and the neighbor countries to a fight for their freedom and for their rights.

Tell became a symbol of fight against oppression, of rebellion, of freedom, and of archery. So, it is not a surprise that he was rewarded by having his name written in the Throne of Heroes, and being summoned as an Archer-Class Servant.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Freiheitsstern:_** The legendary crossbow that he carried with him, and that became the symbol of his fight against oppression of all kinds. This weapon is a Noble Phantasm on its own right, and because of Tell’s story, it is particularly effective in entities that are kings, in particular the ones who have anecdotes or fames of being tyrants. This is a C Rank, anti-unity/anti-king Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Apfel Erschossen (apple snipe):_** This represents the event of his past that made him so famous, of hitting an apple in the head of his son. By calling out this Noble Phantasm, he spends a few seconds focusing in the target, and he shots his arrow. This arrow is guided by his power, and while it does not makes much damage, it is capable to hitting any target as if guided by laser, and there are few ways in which this Noble Phantasm can miss its mark. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	32. Aodh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little mammal is a lover of peace, and he is a mammal willing to sacrifice himself for others

**True Name:** Aodh

**Also Known As:** Flying Archer of the Land, The Archer of the Arrows of Slumber, The Pacifist Archer

**Species:** Flying squirrel

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 6 inches tall, and has a frail building, denoting someone who was used to be in the parts of the war that were far from the direct combat. He has a fur that is of a reddish-brown coloration, with a long and bushy tail, and a softer shade of brown on his stomach and chest. He also has an adorable face, which was worth of entering in legends, and a set of adorable hazelnut-colored eyes, which reflect all the adorable qualities that he had in life. When he is summon, he is wearing a clothing that consists into a green shirt in his chest and a pair of brown pants, as well as some straps made from vegetal material on his body, which he uses as belts.

**Personality:** He is a person who loves life and who sees every life around him as important, even the ones of his enemies, and the idea of killing is abhorrent to him, to the point where he will refuse to kill enemy Servants, even if these effectively try to kill him. He is a person who enjoys company, and who is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of others without a single second of hesitation, being selfless and kind to others, and being willing to die for the ones around him. He is a true hero in several definitions of the word, and he is the kind that will live for others, and who will be undyingly loyal to the ones around him once he has recognized them as partners and friends.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Fresh berries, peanuts, being in a forest, gliding around, helping others, making new friends, beautiful sunrises, peaceful times

**Dislikes:** Sadness and misery, cruelty, war, violence, death, being forced to take lives

**Combat:** As an Archer, he is among the Three Knightly Classes, but still, he is surprisingly weak in battle, due to his very nature. He is a warrior who shots arrows in battle, and uses his flying abilities to fly around the targets by gliding, and he is able to move in the air and quickly use his hands to fire arrows from his bows and quickly resume flying, enough to avoid falling and being able to shot while in the air.

However, most of his arrows are actually manifestations of his _Saighead Cadail_ Noble Phantasm, and as a result, they are arrows that cause considerably little damage, but have the effect of putting others to sleep. He also might make use of his _Rosy-cheeked Adonis_ skill to cause others to be charmed by his adorable face, allowing him to cause them to drop their guard. Since he don’t like killing, he will be very little inclined to kill his enemies, what might put him into problems to actually fight in the war. So, it might force his Master to either take matter on their own hands or to find ways to persuade him to kill the enemies.

He is not exactly a warrior who is cut out to a regular Grail War, and as a result, he would be more efficient being part of a group or team with other Servants who are more inclined to kill. This is something that he will gladly do, often flying ahead and make others sleep with his arrows while he uses his _Harp of Healing_ to give support to others around him.

His second Noble Phantasm, _Losgadh Ìobairt_ , serves as a trump card up his sleeve, and while it is almost guaranteed to be able to kill nearly any enemy that he can come across, it has the price of costing him his own life, eliminating him from the Holy Grail War. Naturally, he will only use it if he has no other choice, and he will not hesitate in use this for the good of other ones around him. For instance, he will use it to save the ones who are his allies, and ensure that they can have a chance at winning the war.

Due to this very nature, he is the kind of Heroic Spirit that is destined not to win the war, for he will often refuse to kill enemies and the time when he uses a lethal attack will be his own doom. Still, he is a spirit of a power that inspire respect, and he has enough power to at least ensure that his Master will survive, and in cases where he is a member of a group, he will give the ones who are his allies a better chance of winning.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C++

**Skills: Independent Action:** This skill allows him to act independently from his Master. At this ranking, he is able to act and engage in fights without the support of his Master, and he can even exist in the Earth for up to one week without one. However, he will need the support of a Master in order to summon attacks that require a great amount of magical energy. **A Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to resist the grips of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to resist the effects of spells that are bellow two chants, but he is unable to resist the effects of the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

**Rosy-cheeked Adonis** **:** He was said to be an adorable individual since he was born, able to charm nearly anyone with his adorable face. This skill is a fascination magic-like skill that affects both males and females of any species, but it is possible to reduce the effects if there is will to resist. Also, it can be totally averted through the use of _Magic Resistance_. **B Rank**

**Harp of Healing** **:** He was a great player of the harp, capable of charming others with his music and make them forget their troubles and worries. With this skill, he is able to play his harp and use it to affect the minds of others, causing them to be freed from mental interference, as well as suppress their mental disturbances. **C Rank**

**History:** He was born among a peaceful community in the forests of his homeland, and he was living a peaceful life, and he learned with his mother the ways of the forest. He became an expert in the substances of his home forest, and he was also famous among his tribe for being a very good musician with his harp.

However, his peaceful life would not last for too long, because his home would start to be invade by the enemies from another country, and all the mammals of the country were being call to arms, to defend their land and their way of life.

However, Aodh had two problems: first, his relatively small size made it very hard for him to cause damage to much bigger animals; second, he had made a vow of never taking lives. These two things made it difficult for him to actually stand for his land, despite all of his wish to protect it. However, he soon found a way past it using the lessons that he got from his mother. He found a way to cover his diminutive arrows with a potent poison that did not killed, but that made animals unconscious. This allowed him to defend his lands against big animals without having to kill.

This made him famous among his land, as well as admired by everyone from their land, due to his dedication in protecting the country, and for yet being true and loyal to his beliefs. He continued with this for years as the invaders tried to take his land by force, and he was able to protect his land from the attacks of enemies.

Eventually, his story would meet its end with a last plan to save his country from a great attack of a gigantic ship that was heading their way. The plan was to set the ship on fire so it would sink, however, on the way, things went wrong, and they lost the material they needed. However, Aodh refused to accept that it was all lost. In this moment, he coated himself in the flammable substance they would use, and flew to the ship. Upon being close enough, the used a spark to set himself in fire, and dove in direction to the ship, completing their plan and saving his country form the invasion, but at the cost of his life.

This all caused him to become a great legend, so great that some question if he existed, despite having solid evidence that he was actually a real mammal. Needless to say, he had his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Saighead Cadail:_** This is a sublimation of the stories of him using the sleeping poison of his arrows to be able to put down the enemies of his country without ever having to take lives. He was famous for his mercy and for not enjoying the idea of taking the levies of other individuals, even in the middle of a war, so he found a way to use a sleeping poison on his arrows to be able to cause much bigger animals to fall upon being hit by a single dart from his small bow. Many still qualify this as the first example of what would become the modern dart guns that are used by most authorities in the modern days, and some even claim that the inspiration actually came from this. This is a Noble Phantasm that he actually does not needs to release, for it is continuously active, once he was famous for doing that with all of his arrows. Thanks to this, all of the arrows that he shots immediately explode in a cloud of purple smoke upon hitting the enemy, and this smoke, inhaled or not, immediately causes the ones who are hit to be forced to try and resist, otherwise, they will become clumsy and drowsy. Any mortal will be down for hours upon hit by a single arrow, but Servants might need to be hit by at least three arrows to come down, and they might be better able to resist if they have the _Poison Resistance_ skill or if they have some anecdote of themselves resisting poisoning. Servants who are immune to poison will also be immune to the effects of this Noble Phantasm. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Losgadh Ìobairt:_** This is a sublimation of the last anecdote of his life, in which he used flammable materials on his own body and a small spark to be able to coat himself in flames and use himself to put a whole battle ship on fire to prevent the land from being invade. He was remember for this noble sacrifice in order to save many lives, and this was sublime in the form of this Noble Phantasm. When in its passive form, it takes the form of a single vial that is fill with some special liquid, which is like the flammable substance that he used to coat himself in order to turn himself into a flaming projectile. To activate this Noble Phantasm, he needs to release its True name, break the vial in the air, and fly through the fluid. By doing that, his body is involved in flames, and he is able to fly in direction to a single target and set them aflame with the fire that forms his new body. These flames completely consume his body; however, in exchange, he is able to coat anything in flames that are able to cause so much damage that it can kill most Servants easily. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	33. Kaikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brave and determined warrior who has the power of the volcano

**True Name:** Kaikea

**Also Known As:** Slinger of the Volcano

**Species:** Black-tail deer

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a deer, he stands around 6,2 feet tall, and he has a slender body, that denotes someone who travels a lot and who is used to fight from a distance instead of fighting directly in battle. His body is covered in light-brown fur, and with the fur of his tail being completely black in coloration. On his head, there are a modest pair of antlers, and his eyes are of a deep emerald coloration. When summon, he is wearing little clothing, mostly a red pair of boxer-like pants, and some tissues of the same coloration tied on his arms and legs.

**Personality:** Despite having become a king and being remembered as wise and determined, he was someone quite different than that. He is a person who is an adventurer and he is the kind who loves to explore and to be free, and he won’t accept that anyone try to take this away from him. Being summon in his prime, he has also taken back much of his youthful personality, which includes his passion for adventure and exploring, and his strong personality that makes him the kind that will not back down on challenges. He is a person who enjoys company and who loves to see new things, still, he has the same level of responsibility that led him to become the leader of all the tribes of his island.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Exploring, adventures, volcanic terrains

**Dislikes:** Being held back, being bossed around

**Combat:** as an Archer, he is the kind of warrior who prefers to use his sling to shot flaming rocks in the enemy. For that, he counts with the help of his _Mana Burst (Flames)_ skill, that allows him to create the flaming balls and rocks that he shots at the enemy, and it also allows him to focus magical energy in the form of flames to these projectiles, turning him into explosive loads that can causa massive damage.

In battle, he is very fierce acting, and he will often dash in battle without caring for plans, and he prefers to let his enemies know that he is in there so he can fight them evenly in battle.

If the battle proves difficult, or if the enemy really gets him pumped up for the battle, he will resort to summoning his Noble Phantasm, raining fire over his enemies and often ending the battle quickly.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_**  

**Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, he receives this as a Class Skill. It allows him to move away from his Master and act independently of him, being able to exist up to two days in the world without a Master. However, if he realizes actions that demand a great deal of mana, he will be forced to rely on the support of a Master. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** As an Archer, he also receives this as a Class skill. This skill allows him to be impervious to magic, nullifying all of the magic that is of A-Rank or inferior, even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. He is not, however, immune to the Sacraments of the Church. **A Rank**

**Divinity** **:** Even though there is absolutely no evidence of that, many still believe that Kaikea was a demi-god, son of some volcano deity. **C Rank**

**Mana Burst (Flames)** **:** This skill is a manifestation of his past, and it allows him to infuse flames in all of the rocks and other objects that he shots with his sling, allowing him to cause more damage with them. **B- Rank**

**Charisma** **:** This is a rare skill that is granted to the ones how ruled over a country, and it reflects the ability to inspire others and to lead them in battle. This skill serves as a booster for the ones who receive his guidance, giving them a bonus in any situation of combat or other action. It also serves as a way of subjugating the will of others, causing them to feel inclined to follow his commands and suggestions. This comes from him having united the tribes of his island, and became their king. **B Rank**

**History:** He was born among one of the tribes who lived in the islands, and he was an adventurer ever since the young ages.

While most members of his tribe were shy and retreated, he was an individual who was not afraid of going off in adventure and seeing interesting things. He even came to the point of venturing near the active volcanos, only because he wanted to see how they were up close.

His people had the beliefs that that the volcanos were sacred grounds, house of the gods of earth and of fire, and that venturing near them would be invading their realm, and the result would be death. However, this never stopped young Kaikea, who ventured into volcanos and always did, to everyone’s surprise and wonder, return alive.

During this time growing up, he came to know the volcanos like the back of his hoof, and he even discovered a few secrets about them, including the great maze of caverns that connected them to each other. Not only that, but he also found out ways of navigating in the volcanos by avoiding all of the dangers they presented to him.

As he grew up, he learned to fight, and he also learned to use the sling, a common weapon for his people. That was right in time, for soon after, the enemy tribes started to attack his people, and they were soon overwhelmed.

It was Kaikea who saved them, by guiding them across the volcanos, where they built a camp, and by using his knowledge of the volcanos to be able to fight enemies. He was able to gather scorching hot rocks from the grounds of the volcano and use them as bullets for his sling, being able to hit enemies with rocks that both wounded and burned.

He was able to sling them so fast and in so great numbers that it was like the fiery rocks were raining upon the enemy, what made them retreat, fearing the wrath of the volcano gods.

After that, Kaikea became someone important to his land, and he was able to encourage them to stop hiding and feeling weak, and to act for their land. They were able to win battles, and to assemble more tribes to their own cause. The result was that Kaikea led the people of the land, and was able to unify nearly all tribes under his command.

Kaikea became the first of the kings of that island, and he ruled wisely for many years until he finally died of old age. Once he died, his body was taken to the volcano and left in the lava, as if to return to the place where it seemed that he had belong to all along.

Kaikea became a legend on his own right, and this granted him to have the privilege of having his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Ka Lua Pele:_** This is a sublimation of the sayings that he was an incarnation of the volcano, and the episode in which he slings so many rocks at so little time that it made it seem that they were raining from the sky. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he causes a flaming ball to materialize on his sling, and by spinning it, he causes the ball to grow in size and hotness, eventually releasing it in direction to the sky. The ball explodes in the sky, and causes hundreds of thousands of flaming balls to rain over the targeted area, causing massive damage. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	34. Qi Jiguang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous general of the Oriental Lands, now turned into a Zootopain Servant...

**True Name:** Qi Jiguang

**Also Known As:** Great General Qi, Defender of the Eastern Coast

**Species:** North-Chinese Leopard

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around four feet tall, and has a building that denotes a mammal who came from the army, but still is a commander more than a soldier. He has a coat of fur that goes between the yellow and orange, with black rosettes all over his body, and with black on the tip of his tail. There is white on his chest, belly and jawline. His eyes are both of a yellowish-green color. When summon, he is wearing the same armor that he wore in his life as a leader of his army, which is red and black in color, and covers most of his body. Underneath it, he wears fine garments of red color, made of silk.

**Personality:** As a general in his life, he possesses a great sense of duty, and this manifests on his way of acting, that is dedicated and responsible, willing to make sacrifices in order to fulfill his own personal duties. Still, he is the kind of person who would gladly go against the orders of his superiors and commanders to be able to fulfill his own duties, which in that time, included protecting his people. The same way, now that he was summon as a Servant, he will be loyal to his Master, but he will sometimes go against the wills of his Master in order to fulfill his own personal sense of duty and honor. He is an individual who goes well with others, and he is good in negotiating, being good in making deals, and being the kind that does not judges others for things like species and social position, preferring to judge them in favor of their skill in battle and their honor. He was the kind of person who was willing to do sacrifices for his country and for the people, even on the cost of his own personal life, as it made him lose his wife. He does not holds grudges on life, but he regrets having sacrificed his marriage in favor of his job, and will often advice others not to make this same mistake.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Sake, good fish, meeting nice people, seeing proves of value and honor in battle, helping others, having a Master who understands the value of honor and dedication

**Dislikes:** The memory of hos he lost his marriage in favor of his duties, cruelty, seeing innocents suffering, politicians who gain from the suffering of the people, people who don’t care about the suffering of others

**Combat:** Despite being summon as an Archer, he demonstrates a great skill with the spear, which also makes him qualify to be summon under the Lancer Class, if his Master wants. As an Archer, he is able to use his bow to deliver arrows to his enemies from afar. He is also skilled with the use of a spear, being quite a foe in close combat, able to keep up with other martial Servants, like Lancers, and even Sabers.

His true skill lies on planning battles and leading armies, and he shows this with a great skill as he is able to win wars before they even star through the careful planning before the battle starts., and also, he is able to encourage the warriors that he leas to be able to fight with much more capacity.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Independent Action:** As an Archer, he receives this skill, which allows him to be able to stay in the world up to one week without a Master. He is also independent of magical support at most time, but if he wants to call out a Noble Phantasm, or something that consumes juts as much mana, he needs back up from a Master. **A Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** As an Archer, he also possesses this ability, which allows him to shake off magical effects. He is able to ignore completely spells bellow three verses, and he is resilient even to high-thaumaturgy and the greater rituals. **B Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** He many times demonstrated to be amazingly skilled in military combat and in fights, proving to be able to predict outcomes and come with solutions in a very short amount of time. **B Rank**

**Command of the Strategist** **:** He was a great leader in life, able to lead commoners to become warrior and win battles by leading them. At this ranking, it allows him to greatly raise the morale of any army that he leads. **B Rank**

**Military Tactics** **:** He was famous all around because of his military ways of acting and for his great plans. At this ranking, his plans will only fail if there is a great outside interference. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born into a family with a long military story, and after the death of his father died, he inherited his commandment of his troops, when he was still at the age of seventeen.

In the following years, he was among the ones under the martial imperial examination who were mobilize to counter the advance of the enemies who broke the frontiers and were invading, and he got famous for both his commanding skills and his skill with the bow and with the spear.

Soon after, he became responsible for the military defense of a large area of the empire, and he was the general who fought the invasion of the pirates from the neighbor country. He was able to invade the harbor that was taken by the pirates, and to reconquer it back to the imperial army.

It was amazing, even considering that when he assumed the armies, they were undisciplined and foolish, and they were way under the number they were supposed to be. However, not only he was not credited for his victory, but he was almost demoted and arrested under the accusation that he liaised with the pirates. This greatly affected his own beliefs into the. After taking back the harbor from the pirates, he dedicated himself to recruit and train new soldiers for his army. He went mostly after miners and farmers, who be believed to be honest and hardworking people, who he could trust to become great soldiers for the emperor.

His new army soon was taken into battle, and they continued to fight the invader pirates, both from their own country and from the neighbor country. After years of battle, they were finally able to decimate the pirates, and solve the problem once and for all in their lands. After the end of the pirate threat, he was charge of training the recruits of the imperial guard.

He would later spend years defending his land from the attacks of enemies, and this was what lead him to write military manuals and even the _Recording of Military Training_ , based both in his martial educator experience, and as a defensive planner.

He died years later in poverty and with an ailing health. Still, he is still considered a national hero in his country, and his deeds granted him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Jiangjun de Jiantou:_** One of the most famous events of his life, was when he was able to kill the three commanders of the enemy army with three arrows, and cause the whole enemy army to retreat in fear. By calling out the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to shot three powerful arrows from his bow, all charged with amazing power, that are able to hit the enemy and make an amazing damage. This also has a side effect that is a mental effect, by causing the ones who see the enemy being shot and who are against him to be demoralized, while the ones who see the arrows hitting the enemy and who are on his side become inspired. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity/anti-army Noble Phantasm


	35. Tabare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior who uses poisoned darts...

**True Name:** Tabare

**Also Known As:** Hunter of the Dark Jungle

**Species:** Kinkajou

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a small mammal species, when standing erect, he is around 1.8 foot tall, and he has a long and prehensile tail. He has a coat of wooly fur that consists into a golden coat of thicker fur and a gray coat of underfur, making him have an ochre coloration. When summon, the only thing is he wearing is a loincloth of vegetal material on his waist, and he has some tribal paintings on his arms, legs, face and chest.

**Personality:** Due to his past he has quite a somber personality, being the typical pessimist, often expecting the worse of others and being the kind who sees the negative side of most situations, but his behavior leans much more over the cynical pessimistic than the actual nihilist. He is inclined to make fun of the ideas and morals of others, specially his own enemies, and he tends to mock the ones who are too much attained to things like honor and morals, and he is prone to diminishing the deeds and bravery of others, dismissing it as “childish heroism”. He does not considers himself as a hero, and tends to show some despise over the ones. Still, he is the kind that has some tendency for heroism.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Forests, being left alone, dark places

**Dislikes:** Being in the open, people who are too full of morals, fools who claim loud and proudly that they are “heroes”

**Combat:** As an Archer, he favors the use of fighting from a distance. In his case, he makes use of a blowpipe that he uses to shot poisonous darts, which give a poison that can easily kill a mortal elephant, and might pose a threat even to Servants if in huge quantities in their bodies. However, the greatest purpose of this is to make sure that the enemy have poison in their body to react with his Noble Phantasm.

He will often resort to the power of his _Subversive Activities_ to cause damage to an enemy and make them weaker before the start of the battle. In battle, he will use his _Presence Concealment_ to be able to hide and to attack enemies. Due to his legend, when he is moving in the forests, he is able to increase the power of his _Presence Concealment_ , as he hides in the trees and is able to remain hidden as he blows darts in his enemies.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** D

**Skills: Independent Action:** This is the basic skill for Archers, which allows him to act independently from a Master. At this ranking, he is able to remain in the world for up to two days without a Master. However, if he goes in combat, uses a Noble Phantasm, or makes another action that demands a great deal of mana, he will need the support of his Master. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This is another basic skill for Archers. This skill allows the one who possess it to resist to the grips of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to passively nullify the effects of any spell, enchantment and curse that is bellow two verses. However, it does not protects him from the effects of the Greater Rituals and of the High-Thaumaturgy, and neither from the power of the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

**Presence Concealment** **:** This is a skill gained due to his actions in hiding in the shadows of the trees and attacking for a distance without being detect. At this ranking, it allows him to hide his presence and become extremely hard to detect. The ranking drops considerably when he is readying an attack. **B+ Rank**

**Subversive Activities** **:** This is a skill possessed by the ones who used of treacherous tactics to bring down their enemies. This skill allows him to mine the strength and resistance of his enemies before the battle even begins by using poison in the air and of traps. **C Rank**

**History:** He was born among a tribe of kinkajous that were simply and humble gatherers of foods who occasionally would eat insects, but were mostly harmless prey species. As so, they had to learn to fend for themselves in the land, and this usually meant that they needed to run and hide to be able to survive as the predators and the enemies attacked. Tabare was among the members of this tribe, and he was a person whose life would be stroke by a great tragedy that would define it.

One day, his home was attacked by enemy tribes, and his whole tribe and family were killed, leaving him alone and all by himself. He could have found refuge into another sister tribe of his species, but he was far in too much suffering to be able to resort to support from anyone.

He stayed in the forest alone for several days. He just felt that he could no longer live in a tribe after losing his own, for he did not wanted to go through the feeling of loss again, not when their species was so fragile and so easy to destroy. He cared about his species, as any mammal would, but he was just not willing to go through the suffering of losing again, it was just not worth it.

As he was alone in the forest, he learned the ways of the forest, which he had firstly learned from his tribe, and that were made even more complete with the time that he had to live on his own. He learned about the plants that were dangerous because of their poison, and this soon was something that he was able to turn into a way of fighting.

He wanted to have revenge on the death of his deceased tribes, as well as repel anyone who would come to try to invade their territory again. In this, he found a way to extract the poison of a very dangerous plant and to put it in darts, which he blew with his blowpipe.

This allowed him to bring down much bigger animals that came to that part of the forest with the goal of hurting or bothering the natives, which was not only limited to the kinkajous, but to all of the species that lived in there without causing problems to each other. He became warrior that would act in defense of his land and the tribes who lived in it; however, he was one that would never again come to be part of a tribe again.

He continued to fight for several years, fighting warriors of invading tribes, as well as great and dangerous predators that came to that area to try to devour the smaller species. He continued to act as their protector for as long as it was possible to him, and there are even tales of him using his poisoned darts to be able to weaken and repel the dark creatures of the forest, monsters that would devour innocent mammals.

His fame would eventually spread, as the mysterious and dark defender of that deep part of the forest, and that anyone who came in there with ill intentions would meet their death into the poisoned spikes that were shoot. This made him acquire the fame of a great defender, as well as of a monster, and some said that he was actually both.

That fame was passed orally in the form of a legend among the tribes of that forest, and even after his death, his legend continued to live in the place and to be passed down as a wisdom that tells about the power of each species. Centuries later, this story would be spread across the country and even to other countries, causing him to become a legend, and this legend would cause his name to be engrave in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Dart of Doom:_** By shooting out poisonous darts, he is able to cause a special volatile venom to circulate through the body of the enemy. Next, by chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, and blowing a powerful dart through his blowpipe, this dart, when coming in contact with the enemy, it makes the poison in the enemy combust, causing massive damage, that many times can prove to be lethal. This might often result into the target of the poison to explode, and this might often result in immediate death, if not in a heavy damage to whoever it is. This Noble Phantasm is a kind that does not even needs to actually wound, being enough that it makes contact with the target, in a way that it works even if the target somehow manages to catch or deflect the dart. However, this Noble Phantasm might become virtually ineffective if there is no poisons or toxins in the body of the target. This is a D Rank anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


End file.
